


The Spark in You

by stileshale033



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teenwolf - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha! Derek, Angsty Derek, Angsty Stiles, BAMF Stiles, Derbear, Derek is bi, Drama, HBIC Erica, Harpies, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot, Scott is annoying, Slow Burn, So is Allison, Spark! Stiles, Stiles is Bi, Tea Spilt, Trolls, angsty, derek is dramatic, derek top, erica is badass, im not sorry, its plot okay sorry!, kinda boring at the beginning lol, so is Stiles, soft derek, sterek, stiles bottom, they both love each other, whats plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stileshale033/pseuds/stileshale033
Summary: Stiles life when Scott got bit, changed a whole fucking lot. First there’s Derek Hale, who Stiles DOES NOT think is attractive and secretly funny at all, Scott becomes popular and has a girlfriend, and a lot of people die from monsters Stiles didn’t know existed. Now there’s harpies in town, and he finds himself in a difficult and very painful spot.(I finished it!)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes/ Vernon Boyd(mentioned), Scott McCall / Allison Argent(mentioned)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uh idk where the hell this is going,,, but some warnings there is language,(if you couldn’t tell), a major character death,(but it’s ends up okay), and this is my first fanfic so feedback would be very appreciated!! All mistakes are mine so if you find anything you can tell me and I’ll fix it! Thanks for reading!

God. Stiles has had a rough couple weeks. Three weeks ago there was a troll, two weeks ago Scott and Allison broke up for like the fifth time, and he had to listen to Scott complain all of Friday night and Saturday. Last week a couple of not so nice and fluffy white unicorns attacked them, and Stiles may have had more then a few bruises and scratches, though he would never admit it. 

This week was fine until last night, when he got a call from Erica telling him Derek smelled a new creature, but didn’t know what he smelt. You would think that after all their bragging about “good noses” they would actually know what they smelt, Stiles thought sighing.

A newer update as of 2 hours ago, Isaac saw fairy like things, but they were way to ugly and mean. Again Erica called to tell him about them, so he’s been doing research for the past couple of hours and he’s figured out that what Isaac ran into were harpies, and have a venomous bite that is deadly to mortals(lovely) but only stalls (of course)werewolves and other supernatural creatures for a couple minutes, causing them excruciating pain.

Stiles sighed and shut his laptop, and got ready to go to bed. For Christ’s sake, there was school tomorrow, and it was already 2 am, and he sighed again. It was only Tuesday, and the night before he spent studying til 3 am because his grades have went down drastically since all this supernatural shit.

He changed into a pair of gray sweats, brushed his teeth, and as he walked back into room he saw Derek standing next to his window, and jumped “GOD DAMMIT,” he said a little too loudly “ What are you doing here?” He whispered, knowing Derek could here him. “I came to see how your research was going.” Derek paused. “And don’t worry, your dads still sleeping.” He added after he noticed Stiles panic. Stiles sighed, and hell, he’s sighing way to much to be 17. “Okay. Just, I don’t know, knock next time?” He wearily said. He then explained what he knew to Derek, and Derek nodded understanding. “Okay. Tomorrow night we’ll go find them.” Derek said bluntly. Stiles agreed and told Derek he was going to bed, and Derek nodded and then looked at him a second to long, which during that second he was very aware of his bare chest, then Derek left.

Stiles laid in bed for an hour, watching his digital clock. He’s had a crush on Derek since the sheriffs car, and he knew Derek probably was very aware of Stiles crushing on him like a 12 year old girl, but he’s never said anything. It’s okay, Stiles thought drifting to sleep, it’s not like he’s ever gonna love me back.

-

The next morning Stiles woke up exhausted to his blaring alarm clock. He got up, brushed his teeth, took a quick shower, and changed into one of his favorite plaids. He was seeing Derek after all, he had to be ready. He chuckled inwardly at his own ridiculous thought. He checked in his dads room, knowing he’d already be at work, but still checking. The room was empty. Stiles missed his dad and how they used to hang out before his mom, but sometimes things have to change. He walked downstairs, grabbed an apple for breakfast, took his keys from the counter, and walked to his Jeep, noting it was already 7:55 and the class warning bell went off in 5 minutes at 8. 

He drove quickly, hoping he wouldn’t get pulled over again, because last time his dad grounded him for a week. He knew he deserved it, but today he was going out to kick some harpy ass. He parked in the surprisingly only good spot left, and ran to AP calculus not wanting to be late like yesterday.

He didn’t see Scott til lunch, since he has all his AP classes in the morning and Scott didn’t do AP classes, though they did have two afternoon classes together. 

He sat down in his usual spot, not getting food in fear of the schools ‘mystery’ meat. Scott was sitting on one side of him, talking to Allison(ugh) and Erica on the other side discreetly flirting with Boyd who sat across from him. Erica noticed him and winked “Hey Batman, excited for tonight?” “Of-fucking-course Catwoman,” he winked back, “I get to watch all the interesting battle stuff, while you guys do are the hard work.” He said smirking. Erica wore her signature smirk, which was much better than Stiles weird funky one, even though some people called it cute. “ Trust me, it’s not as fun as it looks,” she grabbed a fry “Derek visit again?” She said smugly, then popped the fry into her mouth. 

Erica was the only one who knew about Derek, though Stiles had his suspicions about Boyd knowing. Boyd is very observant, and Erica might have told him, but Stiles didn’t care, because he knew Boyd didn’t care. Erica found out after she caught him reeking of arousal after Derek came in for an update on his research. Erica was there only because she needed help with her calculus, and happened to walk in at a bad time. She swore she wouldn’t tell anyone, after she laughed for like half an hour (and some vague mentions of Boyd, who didn’t know about Erica’s obvious crush on him). He finally replied to Erica’s question after she bumped him, because he spaced out “Yes,” he blushed as Erica’s smirk grew, “We didn’t do anything! God Erica, you need to get your mind out of the sewage.” Erica’s smirk turning into a full grin “I didn’t say anything Stiles,” She exclaimed innocently “ I don’t even know what you mean!” Stiles rolled his eyes, calling Erica’s bluff “Mhmmmm I totally believe you.” The lunch bell rang “See you later Cat woman.” “Right back at you Batman.”

Stiles was sitting in history when Scott ran in five minutes late, lipstick smudged on his cheek. Stiles rolled his eyes, but at least he wouldn’t have to listen to Scott complaining how so random dude named George stared at Allison a second to long. “Finally get her back?” Stiles whispered after the teacher stopped glaring at Scott, who plopped down next to Stiles. Scott nodded “Yah, I leaned into-“ “Hey hey, I don’t need any descriptions! I hope your happy now?” Scott nodded his head, then grabbed his books, and they say through history with nothing else interesting happening.

Coach’s class went like it normally did, Coach making inappropriate jokes, and then yelling at the computer for not working, then dismissing them ten minutes early since it was their last class of the day and he wanted to get ready for lacrosse practice. Stiles left eagerly, Scott following him.

They got ready for lacrosse practice together like usual, then coach called them in for a meeting to lecture them on the good new team, and showed them a recording of their previous game. The whole time Stiles was tapping his foot nervously, and running his fingers through his hair earning him annoyed glances from all the werewolves who could hear him tapping his foot. It finally ended, and they only had to run three quick suicides on the field and they were done. Stiles went home and made some eggs(one of the three meals he could make), and ate them quickly. 

-

Three hours later he was watching Isaac, Boyd, Derek, Scott, Erica, and Jackson fight the harpies, (there was 7). The pack told him to stay back, they would deal with them, and to take mental notes if the harpies came again, but he brought his bat just in case.

About half way through the battle, he noticed the harpies started to gain some common sense, and doubled teamed Erica. Shit, he thought, no one messes with my Cat woman. He ran out from his hiding spot, screw safety, and yelled at one the harpies who was behind Erica “COME AT ME YOU UGLY MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!” The harpy glared at him menacingly, apparently it knew what he was trying to get across. He waved his bat, and ignored Erica’s shout telling him to go back, and watched as the harpy charged him. Shit, he didn’t think this far. Fuck it, he thought, and he charged back at the harpy. They met and Stiles swung his bat with everything he had, to only brush the harpy’s feet. The harpy pushes him back, and Stiles stumbled backwards. He gathers himself, then swings his bat this time hitting its square in the nose. The harpy growled (not a pretty sight or sound, Stiles noted) and grabbed at Stiles, and somehow got his arm. 

The harpy bit down hard before he could pull away, and he sweared loudly and then remembered how the harpy was deadly to mortals. He fell backwards as the harpy went back to Erica, knowing it’s job was done. Stiles laid on the ground, and felt nothing. In fact, his sight was slightly going out, and he felt lighter than ever. He slowly drifts out of conscious, seeing complete black.

At the same time Derek killed his harpy, and saw Stiles getting bit, and remembered what Stiles told him last night. He yelled “STILES!” Then he roared, but knowing it was too late as Stiles heart beat slowed, and all together stopped. He wanted to go hold Stiles, but he had to finish the harpies first. So that’s exactly what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh there is going to be more chapters!! Don’t worry, I’m not that evil;) Again! This is my first fanfic and there isn’t any betas, so all mistakes are mine!


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for an emotional roller coaster! All mistakes are mine, and feedback would be very appreciated!!  
> Thanks for reading!

Chapter 2

Derek’s POV

Derek couldn’t believe how stupid he’d been, even letting Stiles come. That’s all he could think about as he tore through the last 6 harpies, Stiles Stiles Stiles. Derek should have told Stiles that he loved him, it doesn’t matter if Stiles didn’t love him back, he’s used to it. Or at least he told himself that.

Once he was done killing off the harpies, all he could do was sit like an idiot staring at Stiles while everyone else hoped he could somehow be alive, even though he clearly wasn’t. This was all Derek’s fault. How could he have let Stiles come out here.? There was plenty of research online, Stiles didn’t need to see it himself. God, how could he have been so fucking stupid, nows it’s happened again, he lost the person he loved because of a stupid mistake he made.

Derek fell back into his hole of sorrow and darkness, drowning in it with no one to save him. His anchor was once again gone because of him.

-  
Erica’s POV 

As soon as Derek went all Tarzan on the harpies, she rushed straight to Stiles. “No...no..no... I can fix this, come on batman, you can wake up, you can do this.” She muttered quickly and quietly to herself. Everyone besides Derek was watching her hold Stiles shaking him as if waking him from a bad dream. “Wake up, please, just wake up.”

-  
Stiles POV 

Stiles didn’t know what happened, but he woke with start. Erica was crying into his chest, holding him tightly, and he was confused for a second then everything came back to him.

How am I alive..? He wondered. He should be dead. He got bit by a harpy... and he sure as hell wasn’t a werewolf or a supernatural creature... that he knew of. He shook Erica, and she looked up surprise showing on her face. “Stiles! Am I imaging this..? Am I dead too?!” She glanced around, and everyone else was also staring at Stiles, noting that he had a heartbeat now. 

“STILES! Don’t you every do that again you hear me?!?? I thought you were dead!” Erica exclaimed loudly. “How the fuck are you alive? Not that it’s bad, I’m pumped that your alive!” She added. Stiles wondered the same thing, how the fuck was he alive? Maybe there was just false information on the internet, but he definitely felt as if he was just dead, and from the looks everyone was giving him his heartbeat must have stopped too.

A second later everyone got out of their stump and while he was standing up came in for group hug, even Derek now that he finally noticed somehow Stiles was alive. They all squished Stiles and their was choruses of “Stiles! I love you so much,” and “Don’t ever do that again,” and “Thank the gods.” Stiles tried to hug everyone back and be happy, but he was still so confused on how he was alive.

That night they all went to the loft agreeing that they didn’t have to go to school tomorrow, and all of them made a huge puppy pile with Stiles squished in the middle, and even Jackson joined it.

Stiles tried to sleep, but his thoughts kept him awake. How the hell was he alive? The website he found that information was always trustworthy, and has never made a mistake in his experience. He decides he needs some rest, because he had in fact died and came back to life this night, but he’ll go to Deaton’s tomorrow morning.

Stiles awakes to Isaac rolling on top of him, the sun shining through the windows. He clumsily moves out from underneath Isaac, and Isaacs head hit the ground but he didn’t wake. Boyd and Scott were both awake, (who knew Scott was a morning person?) and everyone else was still sleeping, exhausted from the fight from last night. 

Stiles used the restroom and his spare toothbrush, everyone had a spare toothbrush just in case something happens like last night. He walks out saying good morning to Scott and Boyd, telling them he’s going to visit Deaton about what happened to him. He goes outside, gets into his Jeep, and drives to the Vet.

Stiles walks in using a spare key because it wasn’t open yet, but he knew Deaton would be there. Deatons weird like that. “Come on Stiles. I’m in the back room.” Deaton said creepily, how did he already know Stiles was here? Probably from his Jeep if he was being honest. He walked into the back room, where he saw Deaton working on sorting some weird leaves. “What happened with the harpies?” Deaton asks. “Well, uh, everything was going good but then they doubled up on Erica so I went to help her but then the harpy bit me and I died, but I came back to life, as you can tell. How the hell does that work?” Stiles rambled. 

“Ah. I can see your spark finally awakened. Curious it did at that time.” 

“What the hell is that suppose to mean?! What the hell is a spark?” 

“It’s a creature that can produce magic. I’ve had my suspicions with you, because of the mountain ash trick did, but this confirms it.”

“So I’m a spark, and I never knew?! I think that’s bullshit cause I can’t tell you how many times I tried to be Harry Potter-“

“No no Stiles. Your spark can only awaken in the times you need it, most like yesterday with the harpy. The harpy bit you, which caused its deadly venom to spread out in your body, and your spark boosted your immune system to protect yourself. Your heart never truly stopped, it just slowed down dramatically. The reason you didn’t die was because your spark protected you.”

-  
Derek’s POV

When he awakes, Stiles is gone. He can’t help but feel disappointed, but he’s not exactly surprised. He’s just happy it didn’t happen again. He notices Scott and Boyd are up, and asks if they knew where Stiles went. They tell him to Deatons, of course he went to Deatons. If Derek had to guess he would have guessed Deatons or the library, so he should have known.

He makes himself a cup of coffee, and wonders how he’s gonna tell Stiles that he loves him, but realizes he has no idea how. With Paige it came naturally, and Kate, (he shivers cause he’s dramatic like that), well Kate never actually loved him, she just manipulated him, and made everything easy. He drinks his coffee slowly, and wonders if just asking Stiles on a date would be the easiest thing to do.

The other pack members start to wake up one by one, so he starts making eggs, sausage, and bacon knowing that all of it will be gone. He tells them to set the table, which they surprisingly do with little argument, only from Jackson which was expected. He serves everyone, only eating a little eggs himself. Everyone is still emotionally and physically healing from yesterday, so they don’t talk much and the food is gone quickly.

Isaac, Scott, Boyd and Erica all leave together, Jackson leaving shortly afterwards, leaving Derek by himself. He has nothing to do, and since he doesn’t want to think about Stiles, he cleans. He cleans his bottom floor and top floor, so everything’s perfect. He reorganizes his bookshelf, this time by size, and does all his laundry. Only 4 hours have gone by. He sighs. Today’s gonna be a long day, he thought. 

Since it’s one and he hasn’t ate yet, he decides to make lunch. As soon as he starts to go upstairs, he here’s a jeep pull up, and recognizes Stiles heartbeat. He decided to stay downstairs and starts reading a random book from his bookshelf and lays on his bed. Turned out he picked the book Peter gave to him as a joke, Romeo and Juliet. He hates the book. Everything about it.

-  
Stiles POV

He walks up the loft stairs, pondering on how he should tell Derek, and then decides he really doesn’t care. He walks in without knocking, knowing that Derek could’ve probably heard his Jeep, and finds Derek reading on his bed. Derek puts the book down and sits up. Curse him, of course Derek had to be wearing that dark green Henley shirt that brought out his eye color, that Stiles did not love at all- he was staring. He immediately looked away, and said “I went to Deatons.”

“ I know. Scott told me.”

Stiles nods. “So uh,” he try’s to think “Turns out I’m a spark.”

“A spark?! I didn’t know those were still around here..”

“Well, yah, they are, and I’m one of them. That’s how I lived last night.” He told Derek everything Deaton told him, not even leaving out on how Deaton somehow knew he was there. 

“So yah.” Stiles concluded. “Also, if you have any books on sparks I was wondering if you’d let me borrow some? Deaton did give me some, but the more the merrier.” Derek nodded and went to his bookshelf to look for his two spark books he had from his old house. Stiles watched silently, and stared at Derek probably creepily but he was too tired to care. Derek found the books, walked over to give them to him with something like indecisiveness in his eyes.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn’t know how. Stiles knew how that felt, hell he felt it everyday. He took the books from Derek, turned to go, but then “Wait.” He turned around. “Yes, Derek?” Derek stared at him for a moment. “Never mind.” Stiles stared back at him, then walked out, dreaming of the nap he would take when he got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys understand what I’m writing here, it’s kinda everywhere ngl:\ Again, all mistakes are mine, and feedback would be appreciated!!  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh I’ve decided imma try to update this everyday...? Don’t know how long that’s gonna last tho.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, and  
> feedback would be super appreciated!!  
> Thanks for reading:)

Chapter 3

Stiles woke up still exhausted, looked at his clock. 1:30 am. Lovely, he thought, I have school in 6 hours. 

When he got home earlier, his dad demanded to know what happened, and Stiles just shrugged and said he stayed at Scott’s house last night and they slept in, so they decided to take a day off. The sheriff nodded, distracted again by a new case, something with robbery. It bothered Stiles, but hey, everyone has their own stuff to deal with.

He rolled on his bed, hoping to fall back asleep, but knowing he wouldn’t be able to. Deaton tried to explain what a spark was, but Stiles didn’t fully understand yet. He decided to read one of the books Deaton gave him about spells.

An hour later Stiles has learned how to float a pencil, but nothing else. He was sweating just from holding the pencil for a little of 5 seconds. He thought it was pretty cool, ya know, Harry Potter shit. If he was 11 doing this, he thought he would have screamed from joy, but not anymore.

He decided to try to go to sleep, thinking he wouldn’t be able to but as soon as his head hit the pillow he was gone.

The next morning he took a quick shower, changed into something clean for once, and grabbed a granola bar to eat for breakfast. He grabbed another after realizing he was starving and couldn’t remember the last time he actually ate.

He drove to school and wasn’t late for once. He saw his friends in a group sitting on an outside table and went to join them. 

“Hey Batman, missed you yesterday. Where’d you go?” Erica asked. “Just Deaton's. Turns out I’m a wizard,” he paused for a dramatic moment, and grinned at Erica’s confused face, then continued “Just kidding. I’m a spark, which is basically a wizard. My magic helped me stay alive, healing myself of the venom. The reason my heart stopped was that my spark isn’t very powerful and took a long time to work.”

Erica looked momentarily confused, but then she decided why the hell not. Stiles grinned at her, and said smugly “I can float a pencil.” “I can lift a car.” “Shut up.” The warning bell rang, and they all ran to class.

Stiles teachers did not hold back on the homework, and by lunch he had a poster presentation and 3 essays all due tomorrow, aka Friday. Stiles softly sighed, who doesn’t like spending all their Thursday writing essays? 

When lunch came he was stressed out, thinking of all the homework he had. Plus, he just got a text from Deaton (Stiles had no idea he had a phone, much less Stiles number) telling him to meet him at the Vet after lacrosse. Stiles replied ‘Why?’ but Deaton didn’t respond. Of course. 

Stiles skipped lunch again, his thoughts to everywhere for him to be hungry. When he sat down he noticed Scott and Allison making out, and turned away. He hated it when they had to show everyone their tongues. Literally. 

Erica turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. “Where’s your lunch?” She was eating the school's lasagna. “I wasn’t hungry.” “Again?” “Yes, again.” She huffed. “You need to eat. You’re getting too skinny.” She said poking him the ribs which stuck out from too many missed meals.

“I’ll eat later.” Erica sighed, then nodded. “Okay. But text me when you’re done.” She said not trusting Stiles. “Fine.” He huffed back. She rolled her eyes and went back to eating lasagna.

History and Coach’s class went by uneventful, and after school lacrosse practice sucked like usual, but at least they didn’t have to run much. Stiles just had to be the goalie. He sighed remembering a specially hard throw by Jackson that hit his thigh.

He drove to the Vet, wondering what Deaton wanted. He panicked for a moment wondering if he should have brought his books, but wouldn’t of Deaton told him to bring them..? Stiles truly didn’t know, with all Deaton's mysterious shit. 

He arrived and walked in, announcing he was there. Deaton called him to the back room again, where he was now sorting through different bottled liquids, it looked like. 

“What do you want?” Stiles impatiently asked he did have essays to write. “We are here to practice your magic. If you want it to be any use while fighting, you need to strengthen your spark.” Stiles nodded absentmindedly, he was thinking about his lifting pencils ability. “I kept some books to about strengthening your spark,” Deaton continued, “And first you will mediate. That’s all we’ll do today, for thirty minutes. Then you may go home.” 

“Dude, seriously? I have essays to write, and you want me to meditate for thirty minutes.” Stiles said annoyed. “Yes. You will do as I say if you want to get better.” Stiles rolled his eyes, muttering on how stupid this was, and listened to Deaton explain the “proper” way to meditate.

A whole hour later he went home, ate some salted almonds, sending a picture to Erica of him obnoxiously eating them with his mouth open. She replied quickly with ‘Ahhhh, that’s adorable. Totally posting that for your bday.’ He rolled his eyes and replied with a quick ‘Mhm’ and went upstairs to his room.

He walked into his room to find Derek sitting on his desk chair reading one of the books he gave Stiles. Stiles wasn’t even surprised today, he was so worn out and couldn’t bring himself to be surprised. 

“What are you here for?” 

“I wanted to see how you were doing after... Wednesday.”

“Really? Now you care about me.” Stiles scoffed but secretly did an inside dance. Derek rolled his eyes but nodded. “Well, I’m doing fine thank you very much.” Derek nodded. “Anything else?” 

“Yeah, actually, I was uh-“

“STILES! I’m home early today!” His dad shouted from downstairs. “I was hoping we could go get dinner today at the diner?” Noah continued.

Stiles sighed, realizing he wouldn’t know what Derek was gonna say, because after his dad started shouting Derek leaped out of the window. “Sure! Be down in 10!” He shouted back, then got changed quickly into cleaner clothes, and put on some deodorant.

They went to the local diner, and Stiles forgot about all his spark issues and Derek for a while, enjoying his dad's company. He made sure to steal his dad's fries, because you know, couldn’t ruin ya father's health like that. 

The dinner was going smoothly, the Noah blurted out “I’m sorry I’ve been so distant lately. I’ve been busy, you know, a lot of new cases lately. I’ll try to hang out with you more, but the last couple of weeks have been really stressful. I’m not trying to make up excuses or anything, but I just want you to know I’m sorry and I’ll try to be more with you.” 

Stiles stared at his dad in shock, not expecting that at all. If anything he’d been the distant one, always at pack meetings and staying out late. It took him a moment to respond, but he finally found his words. 

“Dad, it’s not your fault at all. I’ve been distant too with loads of homework, and lacrosse. It’s okay for you to be busy with work, all parents are. You’re just supporting our family.” Stiles replied, smiling. 

Noah nodded, but he didn’t really look like he believed Stiles. “Okay. We should do this once a week though.” Stiles agreed. 

The rest of the dinner was a conversation about the sheriff's work and Stiles lacrosse games. Stiles remembered he had his poster project, and essays, and thought shit. He’d do them later. 

By the time they got home, it was 8 and Stiles was exhausted. He took a long hot shower, listening to his favorite music. He brushed his teeth, then did all his homework. 

It took Stiles way to long to finish everything, but he still did. He went to bed exhausted, ready to sleep for a couple of hours. 

Before he fell asleep, he thought of what Derek wanted to say. He had the same look in his eyes, the look from when Stiles took some of his books. Like he wanted to say something but didn’t know-how. He then remembered that a pack meeting was tomorrow, at 7 and sighed inwardly, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little longer than the other ones, I’m gradually trying to make them longer!  
> All mistakes are mine, and feedback would be very appreciated!!  
> Thanks for reading!!

Chapter 4

Stiles woke up, still exhausted. He really needed to catch up on sleep, he thought sleepily as he rolled out of bed. 

He did his usual morning routine but was surprised to see his dad drinking coffee downstairs. ”Hey dad. Why're you still here?” 

”Cant I just wanna see my son in the morning?” he replied. 

”Not with your job.” Stiles shot back. Noah sighed, then replied wearily with ”Fine, I'm going to the station late today.” Stiles nodded as said ”Bye pops, love you!” as he walked out the door to school.

The day went by surprisingly uneventful (not that that was bad, Stiles thought happily to himself) and quickly. He turned in all his essays and his poster project, somehow even getting a smile from Coach in his essay about Blue whales. 

He didn't get any new homework, which Stiles was very relieved about, AND he was excited for the pack movie later tonight, which was going to be Spiderman, his favorite comic. 

He drove home after lacrosse and ate a quick supper, which consisted of lucky charms and orange juice. He then video gamed with Scott until 5:30 because Scott said he needed to get ready. Stiles didn't know for what but didn't push it, because he wanted to play some solo.

At 6:30 he decided he should get ready, and stopped gaming.

After taking a quick shower, Stiles looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, and after putting on a grey hoodie and a pair of blue jeans he decided he didn't look too bad. He ran his fingers through his hair, hoping somehow Derek would suddenly fall insanely in love with him, he laughed out loud at his own ridiculous thought and went downstairs to grab his keys and head out.

When he arrived at Derek's loft he was kinda shocked he was the last one there. He usually showed up before Scott at least. He shrugged not thinking of it much and walked upstairs.

When he walked in the smell hit him first. It wasn't a bad smell by any means, in fact it was tacos. Stiles's favorite food. And they all knew, and yet, they couldn't tell them about the pack meal. He thought he was pack after everyone reacted over his death, and yet...

Everyone turned his way after the stopped laughing at some joke someone said. They all looked at him sheepishly, then looked away. Even Erica.

”Why didn't you invite me.” Stiles said bluntly, but not in a questioning voice.

”We were but we forgot-” Isaac tried to say, but Stiles turned around and started walking out after ’forgot’. 

Of course they forgot. Just like they forgot to add him to the pack group chat. He found out after Scott left his phone out while they were at lacrosse practice, and he walked into the lockers room needing to pee. Scott's phone lit up with a notification, and Stiles read it thinking it was Melissa. It wasn't.

Just like Scott forgot to show up at his house after Stiles invited him, saying he got caught up in Allison on accident. 

Just like Erica forgot he needed a ride home after school because his (amazing) jeep broke down again, and he had to walk home.

At first, he thought, hey no biggie everyone forgets sometimes. He just shrugged it off. But this was the final straw. He walked outside, ignoring everyone calling after him, and drove home.

-  
Derek's POV

During dinner, he noticed Stiles was gone but shrugged it off. He was probably just eating with his dad. Derek wasn't stupid, he knew that Sheriff Stilinksi worked his ass off to support their family, maybe he finally got some time off.

When Stiles walked in, he knew right away that something was wrong. Stiles looked like a train hit him. Not physically, physically he looked amazing. 10/10, he would totally smash, definitely tap that. (omg I did not just write that sorry-) But in his amber eyes he looked heartbroken. That's when Derek realized the pack forgot to tell Stiles. 

A second later after everyone stopped laughing at one of Boyd’s rare jokes, Stiles simply said ”Why didn't you invite me.” Not in a questioning voice. He sounded so monotonous it hurt Derek. Isaac started to reply ”We were but we forgot-” But Derek knew it was too late as soon as Isaac said it. Stiles was already leaving, everyone yelling after him to stop. He didn't.

Derek watched his betas shout after him for a couple of minutes, but Stiles was already in his jeep driving away. He was angry at them, hell, he was pissed. But he couldn't get too angry at them, or it would be obvious. 

Once everyone stopped shouting, he calmly as he could asked ”Why didn't anyone tell him. You had all damn day at school with him, hell you had two bloody days of school with him, and you still couldn't tell him.” They had planned this Thursday during breakfast, and they all agreed to just tell Stiles at school. Which they obviously didn't.

”I forgot-” ”I was gonna but-” ”I didn't get the chance-” Erica, Scott, and Isaac started but he didn't let them finish. ”You forgot Isaac?! Really?! I know he sure as fucking hell wouldn't have forgotten about you. And Scott, don't act like you weren't just gaming with him before you came here, we all know you've had plenty of time to tell him. And Erica. Erica you guys sit next to each other every lunch! How could it just suddenly leave your mind that Stiles doesn't know about dinner!” He exploded, not caring all the weird looks everyone was giving him.

He was tired of the pack always forgetting about Stiles, he was even mad at himself for not making sure Stiles knew. He should have texted him. It would have taken seconds. And yet he was too self-absorbed to even think about it. 

He realized everyone had gone silent, which was very unusual. ”What, you got a little crush on Stiles?” Jackson mocked. He replied ”No.” without thinking. Shit. They could all here his heart ohmygodtheyallknew he thought panickily. Before he turned and ran out he saw Scott’s mouth literally dropped open, and for some reason Erica smiled. Sadist.

Luckily he had his leather jacket on, which had his keys, and his wallet. He ran into his Camaro, and drove. He didn't know where he was driving, but he was driving somewhere.

-  
Erica's POV

She smiled when Derek turned and ran, like a complete lunatic. While everyone else was in dramatic stages of shock, especially Scott, she grinned. 

Of course Derek liked Stiles back. It all made sense now. How he completely snapped at them, it wasn't like him. But now, it all made sense.

-  
Stiles POV

He drove home fast, just wanting to see his dad. His dad should be back by now, it was 7:15. When he got home, he didn't see his dad's car. He walked in, called ”DAD!” into the empty house. No reply. He must have a late night tonight. Of course, Stiles thought sourly. He always had late nights when he went in late, Stiles should have known.

He throws his keys on the kitchen countertop, then walked upstairs into his room. He thought about watching Spiderman by himself but decided that he was too lonely for that. 

He just laid in bed absentmindedly for a couple of minutes, but decided he needed to stop moping. He knew deep down they didn't give a shit about him anyway, what was he expecting. He got up, and looked around. What was there to do? He wondered. He saw Deaton's books and decided why the hell not. He started reading, memorized by the supernatural creatures and magic.

A couple of hours later at 9 he heard his dad walk inside. He had a mini argument if he should go downstairs or not, as decided that his book was pretty good and he would say hi later. He continued reading forgetting about the outside world.

At 11, he finished the first book. He didn't learn much that he didn't already know, but he did learn some new interesting stuff. He checked his phone and saw he had various phone calls and texts from all the pack members besides Derek. 

He ignored all of them, of course, Derek doesn't care. He's probably doing some weird exercise since the movie would be over by now. Or maybe sleeping with a new girl, because he was completely straight and only did one night stands, Stiles thought sadly. 

He chucked off his hoodie and jeans then plopped into bed. He was so damn tired, and just wanted to freaking sleep. His dad hadn't came in to say good night to him, but he realized he didn't care anymore, as he drifted to sleep.

-  
Derek's POV

He drove for a while, away from Beacon Hills, away from everyone. He was thankful he left his phone at his loft, so no one could call him or text him.

He stopped at a gas station once, refilling on gas a buying a Hershey's chocolate bar and a sprite. His family had always made fun of how original and boring his favorite food was. He was annoyed by it back then, but now he missed it. He missed Laura the most. He had spent the most time with him, and Peter had to kill her. Of course, he thought bitterly, Peter did ruin most things.

He drove for a while more, the finally found a motel on the side of the road. It was already 11 but it was a shitty motel and he was pretty sure it'd still be open. He walked in, and it was. He got a room for one night, one bedroom. 

He got room sixty-nine. He almost laughed out loud. He needed sleep. He was going delirious from all his overthinking and panicking. He walked in, locked the door, and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, yah. Sorry. But not sorry.  
> All mistakes are mine, and feedback would be very appreciated!!  
> Thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, so sorry!!  
> All mistakes are mine, and feedback would be very appreciated!!  
> Thanks for reading!!

Chapter 5  
Stiles POV

He woke up the next morning, surprised that he was well rested. He looked at the clock. 11 am. He shot up. Shit. He wasn’t supposed to over sleep he’s late for school- Oh. It was Saturday. Yesterday was the pack meeting...

Everything came back to him in a rush, and he had to stop a strong and sudden urge to cry. Why did he have to be like this. He was such a screen up.

He sighed and got out of bed. It was time to do something, instead sleeping. He walked to his bathroom, took a quick shower trying to rid his mind of bad thoughts, basically drowning in the steamy hot water.

When he got out afterwards he weighed himself. 125 pounds. Huh. Erica was right, he had lost a lot of weight. He was 6 feet tall after all. He should probably weigh more. But he didn’t care. Even though he knew he should.

He walked out of the bathroom into his room, slid on a new pair of black boxers and another pair of grey sweats. He had loads of grey sweatpants, he idly wondered how he got them.

He checked his phone reluctantly, scared of what he’d see if he was being honest. He glanced at it, surprised. He now had 15 missed calls from all the pack, 10 new messages from Erica, only 1 from Scott (figures), 3 from Isaac, 2 from a unknown number he guessed was Jackson (how the hell did he get Stiles number, Stiles truly didn’t know), and even one from Boyd. But not a single message or missed call from Derek. Of course.

He read all the messages, and they were all just different apology messages besides the one from Erica. Don’t get him wrong, there was an apology in it, but there was something else. ‘We have to talk. Now. Derek ran off, and he left his phone at his loft. Meet me there at 2 Saturday. I doubt he’ll be back by then.’ They were all separated after the periods, making it 5 different messages.

He pondered whether he should go or not, and decided if he would go. Why the hell not, he thought. If there was anyone there besides Erica, he would leave. He texted her that, then wondered what the hell he’d do for 2 hours.

Fifteen minutes later he decided he was gonna go see Deaton. He had nothing better to do, and he needed a distraction. He drove there going about 10 mph less than the speed limit, not eager to get there.

He arrived and was surprised to see someone there getting his dog checked out. His name was Matt, Stiles recognized him from his biology class last year, and he seemed pretty nice. And definitely pretty cute. Stiles smiled at Matt politely when he walked in, and Matt smiled back. Deaton nodded saying he’d be done in five minutes. 

He sat in one of the guest chairs, not so subtly staring at Matt’s very formed ass. He kinda reminds Stiles of Derek, maybe he could ask for Matt’s number. Maybe Matt could actually care about him, unlike Derek. 

He made his final decision to ask Matt for his number when Matt was already halfway out the door. “Hey!” Matt turned, looking expectedly. No turning back now. “Can I have your number?” He asked shyly. “Oh. Uh, sure.” Matt answered. Better than a rejection, Stiles thought happily.

They exchanged numbers, Matt touching his hand a little to long when he gave Stiles his phone back. Stiles smiled. “See you.” “See you.” Matt replied, then after one last lingering glance, walked out.

Stiles lesson with Deaton went pretty smooth, and Deaton said he could show up whenever, but to try to show up more often than not if he wanted to get any better. Stiles nodded. It was 1:30. He had thirty minutes to spare. 

He decided to go to the McDonald’s and drink a large pineapple-mango smoothie. He loved those. He thought about Erica’s messages. He wondered briefly if she’d be talking to Deaton lately, they’d been that vague. He decided no, if they’d been talking at all Erica would have murdered him within the first five minutes of his bullshit. 

At 2:00 he decided he should go, the only reason he hadn’t gone earlier is one, he wanted to make Erica wait a bit, two, he wanted to make sure if anyone else were to show up he would show up after them, and three, he had to make a dramatic entrance. Duh.

He drove to the loft. It was 2:05. No stopping now. He walked in after making sure only Erica’s car was there, (he didn’t want to risk someone parking around the corner or some crap like that), and walked upstairs.

-  
Erica’s POV

She had heard Stiles Jeep come from quite literally a mile away. He really needed to fix his car. 

She had wondered where Derek had went, but didn’t really care. This way she could tell him somewhere no one would be, counting on the fact Derek was a drama queen and probably wouldn’t be back by at least tomorrow.

She listened to Stiles loud foot falls as he walked up the stairs, patiently waiting for him. He paused for a moment outside the door, then walked to find her sitting on the couch. She watched he awkwardly decide where to sit, but then decided he was just gonna lean across the wall.

“What do you mean?” He blurted out. “Well, he ran off.” “I know that, but why? To where? He’s the only one who hasn’t called me..” he rambled. Erica heard a car downstairs but figured it was just the neighbor, then replied with “He left his phone here. No one has a clue where he’s went off too. And Jackson asked him-“

Derek burst into to the room. Where the hell had he come from, he wasn’t suppose to be back till tomorrow? She wondered. 

She then realized, shit, Derek wouldn’t allow her to tell him and now he knew that she was trying to tell him, shit shit shit.

She looked for Stiles's reaction, surprised to smell disdain from him. Why did he smell like that, she thought that he loved him... But then again, maybe... No. Stiles has been pining Derek forever. Why was he mad now?

-  
Stiles POV

Stiles was pissed. First Derek ghosts them for no apparent reading, just some stupid comment Jackson said. He should be used to Jackson, all he does is complain. 

Second of all, when Erica tries to tell him what Derek said he just magically showed up as if he was summoned from the sky, and looks pissed. What right does he have to be pissed! Stiles thought furiously.

His friends didn’t forget about him. But then again, Stiles didn’t know if Derek even had any friends. Still. He doesn’t have the right to act like a 10 year-old girl throwing a fit.

“What’s got your panties in a twist, Derek? Jackson makes one rude comment and you leave everyone and disappear without your phone?!” Stiles shouted angrily. 

“That’s not what happened-“ Derek tried, but Stiles was pissed.

“Oh, really?! That’s not what happened?! Mhm, yah totally because Erica didn’t just tell me! You need to get your head out of your ass, so what he asked a stupid question?! Deal with it!” Stiles didn’t know why he was so mad. He was usually a pretty laid back person, but right now he was bloody enraged.

After Stiles finished ranting, he glanced at Erica. She sat there, shocked. She’s never seen him so furious before, and you could tell she was really surprised at Stiles outburst. 

Stiles looked at Derek, and he looked like a wounded puppy. He definitely wasn’t even close to Scott or Isaacs puppy dog eyes, but he still looked pretty damn hurt. Stiles didn’t care. He couldn’t care right now.

No one said anything, and Stiles didn’t know what to do. So he did what he always did, and ran. He ran to his Jeep, starting the vehicle quickly. After a quick glance around he realized neither Derek nor Erica followed him. Good.

-  
Derek’s POV

Derek woke up at 10, and decided he needed to deal with this like an adult. He was 23 for gods sake.

He drove back, blaring music so he didn’t have to think. He didn’t know what’d he was gonna do, but he had to do something, anything. Even if Stiles didn’t feel the same.

When he arrived, he see Stiles and Erica’s car. Oh no, he thought worriedly. He ran upstairs, but luckily interrupted them just in time. He must of looked furious, because Stiles went off on him. He didn’t care because Stiles didn’t know.

After Stiles ran off, he told Erica to leave. Please don’t tell him, he begged. Erica rolled her eyes but agreed. Now he was sitting on his bed, by himself not sure what to do.

It was crystal clear to him Stiles didn’t like him, especially after his speech. Derek didn’t know what to do. Though he had to admit he was surprised no one else told Stiles about his “crush” as Jackson called it, but he guessed everyone else was to scared to go against him.

He decided he needed coffee, and drove to the local café.

When he showed up at the café he was startled to see Stiles dad, the sheriff sitting drinking coffee. Derek nodded to him, suddenly nervous for no reason. The sheriff nodded back, looking exhausted.

Derek sat down on a table with clear view of the sheriff, but he didn’t know why. He guessed it was his wolfs instinct, to protect the people he loved or someone he loved dear ones. The waiter came to ask him what he wanted, and he ordered a latte.

The waiter returned pretty quickly since it was only him, the sheriff, and an elderly couple. Derek got lost in his thoughts, wondering how hard Noah’s job must be, dealing with stuff while he didn’t even know one side.

Noah got up, and started walking out. Derek felt like he should say something, but he really had no idea what to say. So instead he watched him as he left.

-  
Stiles POV

He went to see Deaton after what he said, not wanting to go home, but not being able to go to any of his friends house. When he showed up, Deaton just told him to mediate again, which surprisingly calmed him. He left after feeling a lot better, and drove home.

No one was home, and he wasn’t shocked because it was a Saturday and his dad always worked late on Saturdays.

He went upstairs and checked his phone, and he saw a message from Matt. He smiled. ‘Hey Stiles. Would you maybe be willing to go out with me next Friday to the movies?’ ‘I’d be glad to!’ He responded.

He didn’t expect a quick reply since Matt texted him a couple hours ago, but he responded right away with ‘great:)’. Stiles replied with a simple ‘:)’ since he didn’t like leaving people on read.

He was kinda surprised he even said yes, but he wasn’t ever gonna date Derek anyways, so he needed to get over it.

At least that’s what he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh again, sorry for the shorter chapter! I kinda fell asleep instead of writing like I usually do, so I’ll try to have the next chapter longer!  
> All mistakes are mine, and feedback would be very appreciated!!  
> Thanks for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the short chapter last time this ones pretty long:) and don’t worry stiles and Derek will still be endgame!!!  
> All mistakes are mine, and feedback would be very appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading!

Chapter 6  
Stiles POV

The rest of the week went uneventful, Stiles avoiding the pack. At classes it was easy because you weren’t suppose to talk, but at his locker they always tried to walk up to him. 

He ran away.

At lunches he would go to the library and do his homework, meaning he had the afternoon free because he was done with it. Sometimes he would text Matt, and Matt always responded. Stiles was pumped for their date, maybe he could finally get over Derek.

Derek had not called or texted Stiles the whole week, and it hurt Stiles much more than he’d like to admit. It was Friday now, and not a peep from Derek. Most of the pack members had given up trying to contact him, but at least they contacted him in the first place. Derek was basically a ghost.

From what Stiles knew from the group chat is that they had a pack meeting on Tuesday, which he went to Deatons instead saying that Deaton needed him there, and they were having another pack meeting tonight.

Luckily Stiles had an easy excuse to that one, he had a date. He wouldn’t tell anyone who Matt was, but it wasn’t like anyone besides Erica asked. After he texted that he got suspicious looks from the pack, because he had never gone on a real date before.

There was in 7th grade when he hung out with a girl named Marissa, but nothing happened and it wasn’t really a date. It was more so everyone left after hanging out and Stiles was waiting for his dad to be done with work, and so they watched a movie together. 

Once he got home from lacrosse and various attempts from Scott, Isaac, and Jackson trying to talk to him, he decided he needed to look good tonight. And Lydia did owe him a favor for last months AP biology notes...

-15 minutes later-

Stiles watched as Lydia tore through his closet after explaining he needed help for a date over the phone. She came over immediately, bursting in yelling about how this was a crisis and Stiles should have told her earlier to give her time. Now they only had 2 and a half hours as it was 5:30 and the movie started at 8.

Once she was done, she pulled out a nicer pair of jeans he never wore, but once he tried them on he noticed how good they hugged his ass. It made him look like he actually had a butt even with all the weight he’s lost.

“There. That’s good. Now we need a shirt. We’re going shopping. Follow me.” She demanded, and Stiles wasn’t one to challenge Lydia’s wrath about fashion. He nodded, and she added “By the way, we’ll meet at the mall. There’s no way I’m riding in the monstrosity of a thing you call a jeep.” Before he could defend his baby she was gone, walking at the door.

They met at the mall and she went to a very expensive designer shop. “Uh, no way, I don’t have enough money for gas half the time.” Stiles said with a hint of disappointment. He saw a really fit green shirt in the shop, but even that was way over his budget. “No. We are going to this store. My treat.” And then she walked in. Stiles followed shaking his head.

He tried on numerous shirts, but none of them the green one he had his eyes on. Most of them were to loose fitting, as he was very skinny with his lack of weight.

Finally after a couple more shirts and head shakes from Lydia, she handed him the dark green shirt. He put it on, and it fit like a glove. He walked out and modeled it for a second, earning a eye roll from Lydia, but she still said “I like that one. I bet if you rolled up your sleeves to your forearm you would look even better.”

He then rolled up his sleeves, and sure enough, he looked even better. He looked like he could be a model with his fitted dark blue jeans, and his dark green shirt. As he looked at it more, he started noticing how the shirt looked slightly faded, as if the designer meant it to be faded. It kinda reminded him of a grey shirt Derek had, but- 

No. He was not gonna ruin his date with thoughts of Derek. It wasn’t his date yet, but he had to get used to not thinking of him since that’s what he thought half the time. 

He changed out of the dark shirt, and slid on his old worn comic shirt. He walked out, with Lydia gesturing to follow him. She paid for it, after some dirty looks from Stiles. He should be paying, he thought bleakly, but he knew arguing would just hit a brick wall. He said thanks, and she said anytime, to his surprise. 

They said their goodbyes to each other, and Stiles had thirty minutes to spare as it was only 7:00, and he wanted to show up 30 minutes early because the movie they were going to was an avengers movie, and it was sure to be pretty busy.

Plus he wanted to snag the couple seats in the back. Everyone always made out in the back, maybe Stiles would get lucky. He wandered around the mall, and walked into the vans store. He loved vans so much, and he has no idea why if he was being honest.

He saw a pair of the original black vans on sale, and decided why the hell not. He needed a new pair, as he grew out of his old ones, and they were only thirty dollars. Plus he was going on a date.

He got his size, checked out and headed to the movies.

When he arrived he sent a quick text to Matt, telling him he was there. Matt responded saying he was in the line, which was pretty long but Stiles still spotting him right away. 

Stiles walked up to him, and Matt smiled warmly and he blushed. “Uh, hey Matt.” “Hey Stiles!” He voice full of enthusiasm, “How you doing?” “Great, thanks, how are you?” Matt started talking about a place he volunteered at, and then the conversation came easily.

They talked about everything from dogs to the new water park they were building next year, and time flew by while they were waiting in line. They quickly got to the front, and paid for their tickets separate, because they both insisted that they pay for each other so instead they just paid for themselves.

The line for concessions went quickly, and Matt slyly paid for everything while Stiles was in the bathroom. Stiles was upset, but secretly thought it was super cute and sweet of him. Maybe Matt was better than Derek.

They got into the movie theater, and the commercials were still rolling thankfully. As they looked for a spot, Stiles noticed one of the couple seats in the back was open still, and gestured they should go up there. Matt agreed, so they sat down, Stiles on the outside and Matt on the inside.

About five minutes later the movie started, and Stiles laughed at the appropriate times, winced at the awkward times, but only subconsciously. He was actually paying attention to Matt’s hand on his knee, which was slowly turning into Matt’s hand on his thigh.

Stiles tried to feel something. He really did. But he couldn’t feel anything. On the other hand, when he closed his eyes and imagined Derek running his hand up his thigh, he felt white hot sparks shoot up his leg. He tried to ignore that, and tried to feel it with Matt, but he just couldn’t.

About halfway thru the movie, Stiles really had to pee. He got up walked down the stairs, and was about to turn when he saw them. The. Whole. Fucking. Pack. They were at the movies. How did he not realize it? They were trying to make up for the incident last week, so the pack meeting was gonna be at the movie theater.

He should have realized it. It was a small theater, and the only other movie was some animated Disney movie. His head was too stuck up in his ass for him to put two simple things together. Ah shit. He was standing there not moving. He tried to continue walking, and he sorta did, but he looked like a grandma.

Erica turned and waved, sending a thumbs up. Oh god they all knew he was here too- wait. It’s a pack meeting, Derek must be there too- 

He started freaking out so he ended up trying to subtly running to the bathroom and failed miserably. Went he went into the bathroom, he locked the door glad it was a single bathroom and splashed water on his face. He needed to get a hold of himself. It’s not like they cared anyways, he needed to calm himself down.

After about a minute he calmed down, thankfully. He dried his face off, and quickly did his business, then washed his hands and walked out.

When he walked in, he examined the packs head for Derek. He found him sitting on the edge, and stared at the back of his head for a moment before walking back to Matt.

“You okay? You looked freaked out when you walked out, you wanna go somewhere else?” Matt asked concerned, but Stiles couldn’t help but think about how every single pack member was probably listening in. 

“Yah, I’m fine. I just recognized some people from school.” Stiles replies after a second. “Oh. Okay.” Matt said relieved, probably happy he didn’t want to ditch him.

After a couple minutes, Matt slid his hand up to Stiles thigh again, and leaned into him. Stiles leaned back, eager to get his mind of the pack, but when he turned his head to grab his pop Matt kissed him. Smack on the lips.

His first thought was ‘What-‘ and then he gathered himself and kissed back. After a couple seconds, he just couldn’t stop thinking of how soft his kiss was, and how Derek’s was kiss was probably tougher and more firm. And how he didn’t like it like he knew he would have liked Derek’s kiss. And how it wasn’t Derek. And how he wished it was Derek- no. He couldn’t do this. He had to give Matt a chance.

So he did. He kissed back as earnestly as he could, sliding into Matt’s lap, and adding some tongue. Stiles wasn’t a nun, he enjoyed it. He just wished it was Derek.

-  
Derek’s POV

He went to the movies not knowing Stiles would be there with his date. He knew Stiles had a date, but he didn’t know he was gonna be at the movies. And when he found out after seeing them walking into the theater, he couldn’t help but feeling heartbroken and jealous.

He knew he had absolutely no right to be jealous, but he just couldn’t help himself. He hated seeing the way Matt looked at Stiles, like he was his. Only his. And the way Stiles looked back, like he hoped he found something amazing, and Derek knew he did. He could smell how happy Matt was, from where he was standing buying tickets.

Now he was sitting in the theater, and he was sure all the other pack members could smell his pain, even Jackson sitting on the opposite side of him. Everyone heard when they started making out, and Derek was miserable.

He should have told him when he had the chance, at least he wouldn’t be feeling so guilty and sad. Whatever, it was much too late now.

-  
Stiles POV

They made out for the rest of the movie, which was about 30 minutes. Stiles enjoyed it immensely, but knew he would have enjoyed it more if it was a certain sour wolf.

Afterwards, they said their goodbyes planning another date for next week Thursday at the coffee shop. Stiles had eventually warmed up to him, and he think he might like Matt. Matt was definitely a good guy, toned, nice, and Stiles loved his messy dark brown hair.

While he was heading home, he thought a lot. He thought about the date with Matt, how the pack was there, and he wondered if Erica knew he still liked Derek or if she just assumed that he was over him. 

Stiles knew he couldn’t stay mad at his friends for much longer, he missed Erica’s snark, Scott’s innocence, Boyd’s thoughtfulness, Isaacs humor. Even Jackson’s rude sarcastic comments. Though he would never admit it, he secretly thought most of Jackson’s comments were hilarious, as long as they weren’t directed at him.

When he walked into his house, he was happy to see his dad sitting on the table. “Where were you? I was worried I’d have to call the cops, you didn’t tell me you were going somewhere.” “You are a cop,” Stiles pointed out as his dad rolled his eyes, “And I had a date.” Stiles said proudly. “A date?” His dad said, his voice full of disbelief.

Stiles was slightly offended by his dads tone, but replied patiently “Yes dad. A date.” “With who?” He could tell his dad was ashamed of the way he said date, so Stiles forgave him easily. “Matt. Matt Daeler.” “Huh. I know him, good kid he is. Didn’t know he was gay though.” His dad said bluntly, but not meaning any offense.

Stiles had come out to his dad when he was 14, and his dad was completely supportive, even taking him to a pride parade the next year in June. After his dad completely supported him, it gave him the confidence to come out to everyone else, starting with friends.

Of course, there had been some not so nice comments, and there still was, but Stiles mostly ignored them. Everyone he cared about was 100% okay with him, so he didn’t care about the stupid homophobes in school.

He finally responded with “Yah, I didn’t either. Imma head up for a quick shower, see ya.” He walked upstairs, and took a quick shower as he said, then walked out feeling better than he had for a while.

Later that night he just did some studying, but he was exhausted, so he went to bed at 11.

The next couple weeks went by fast, no supernatural incidents, Stiles was friends with the pack again, still longing for Derek but starting to think he might be a little in love with Matt.

Him and Matt have went on plenty of dates, to the zoo, movies again, the beach, coffee shop, and even once the library together to study. He found out Matt moved schools to the town next to him, because his parents both got better job opportunities. 

Matt already knew some of his friends, as he was partners with Scott in a project and had seen Isaac in his history class. Other than that he didn’t know anyone, and Stiles didn’t know a single one of Matt’s friends. Later tonight they were going to meet them, and it was a Saturday so they could be there as long as they wanted. Stiles did have a curfew of 1, but he told his dad he was staying over at Matts, and after a lot of arguing and reassuring they wouldn’t drink or have sex since Matt’s parents were gonna be there, his dad agreed.

Matt was suppose to pick him up at 6:30, and it was 6:15. Stiles was wearing the same outfit he wore on their first date, knowing he looked decent. He was still much to skinny, and his cheeks had started hollowing out.

Matt picked him up exactly at 6:30, like usual, never late but never early. Matt opened the door for him, ever a gentleman and said he looked nice. Stiles was to nervous to talk so he just nodded.

The town was 15 minutes away, a small town called Rogers. The car ride was pretty much silent, besides some music playing. He wanted to start a conversation, but he didn’t know what to talk about, and he was so damn nervous.

They arrived right on schedule, 6:45. Matt led the way to his front door, and right when you walked in there was a living room, with 4 different people laughing at something, from what it looks like someone tried to get up and fell instead, since a very hot guys face was so red it almost looked maroon.

“What happened?” Matt asked lightly. “Oh! You’re here! That must be Stiles, I’ve been so excited to meet you with all the amazing things Matt has said about you.” A girl with long brown hair and a graphic tee shirt on with a plaid covering it said, and Stiles instantly liked her. “My names Caroline.” She walked up and hugged him, and he looked down surprised, but hugged back and said “Hello. I’m Stiles.”

Matt laughed at Stiles awkward reaction, and said “Sorry. She’s always like this, such a hugger.” He grinned at her, and she replied easily “You know it.”

Matt introduced Stiles to everyone else, another girl, but this one with long straight orange hair and green eyes wearing a leather jacket, Maria. Stiles decided he liked her too, she reminded him of Erica and Derek combined.

The other two were guys, the hot one AJ, the other not so hot one Sam. AJ was hot in the way stars were hot, all the sharp angles and beautiful dirty blonde hair. Lucky for Stiles he preferred dark hair, or else he was scared he be all over this AJ dude.

The night went smoothly, them playing apples to apples and uno for a couple hours, then watching some episodes of the office. After the 5th episode, Maria and Caroline left, and soon after Sam and AJ left too. 

It was just Matt and Stiles, so Matt showed Stiles his bedroom. It had posters plastered all over the walls, with various different bands ranging from cavetown and the neighborhood to Coldplay and 5 seconds of summer. Stiles loved it, but he couldn’t help but think of how he also loved how empty Derek’s loft was, and how it looked so much neater in Stiles opinion.

Matt kissed him after they got settled on the bed, but Stiles wasn’t ready. He was also just really tired. “Not tonight Matt, I’m exhausted. Maybe another time.” Matt looked at him like he was disappointed, and it bothered Stiles but then the look was gone so he wondered if he just imagined it. “Okay.” He smiled. “Maybe another time.”

Matt fell asleep a couple minutes later, but Stiles was up much longer wondering if he did imagine that look or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, lmao, stiles and Derek will be endgame! I’m kinda proud of this chapter, even if I’m evil ;)  
> All mistakes are mine, and feedback would be very appreciated!!  
> Thanks for reading!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, this chapters pretty short again, but hopefully the others will be longer since I have a plot idea!  
> All mistakes are mine, and feedback would be very appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading!

Chapter 7  
Stiles POV

The next couple of months went by quickly, and Stiles was doing great. He could slowly feel himself getting his spark stronger, and he could lift up a heavy metal table in Deaton’s office. He was super proud of himself for being able to do something like that, knowing one day it would help him immensely in a fight.

After meeting Matt’s friends he hung out with them all the time, and he found he liked them as much as pack.

The only supernatural stuff that happened was a vampire, which they had never faced before, and 2 more trolls that were especially dumb. Stiles went in ignoring his feelings for Derek, video gaming when Scott, doing weird dares with Erica, and laughing at Isaacs jokes.

Erica and Boyd had finally got together after a game of truth or dare, when Jackson dared Erica to kiss Boyd. She blushes but did so, and the two had been glued together ever since. Scott and Allison surprisingly stayed together, only some minor fights, and Isaac and Derek were the only single ones since Jackson’s been dating Lydia forever.

Stiles and Matt’s relationship was going smooth, but Stiles still hasn’t lost his V card. He wasn’t ready for that yet, as he knew deep down even if he ignored it, he still loved Derek. He didn’t think much about that, happy with Matt. Matt acted odd sometimes, flashing that disappointed look whenever Stiles rejected him.

Stiles didn’t know what to do about that, but also didn’t really care at this point. It’s not like Matt could do anything about it.

Stiles currently was at a pack meeting, and they were all playing Uno together. Stiles has yet to introduce Matt to them, procrastinating and coming up with excuses like crazy. 

Back to uno, Stiles was losing. Badly. He had to draw probably twenty-five cards because Scott laid out a wild card for green, and he had every color besides green. He cursed whoever shuffled them, and saw Jackson silently laughing and Stiles gave him the evil eye.

Derek was winning, only one card left after them playing for about an hour. Erica switched the color blue to green, thinking Derek had blue, but after Derek smirked evilly and laid his draw two green card out, everyone groaned. 

Derek had won everyone board game they’ve played tonight, which consisted of uno, monopoly, apples to apples, and scrabble. Everyone was desperate to beat him, so they decided one more board game. Twister.

Stiles immediately disliked the idea, but couldn’t say no because everyone else looked like it was the most brilliant idea ever. Besides Derek. He was wearing his resting bitch face, but he always wore that face, so it wasn’t like he disagreed with the idea.

They set it up and Erica said she had to be the spinner, because period cramps didn’t agree with this game. They paired up, so it was Scott and Stiles(no surprise there), Boyd and Jackson(they both looked upset but didn’t argue), and Isaac and Derek(Isaac looked pumped because Derek had won every other game and Derek looked neutral).

Since their was three teams, Boyd and Jackson got a pass after many games of Rock Paper Scissors. Scott went up first against Isaac, and then Stiles couldn’t pay attention because he was against Derek. No no no. Maybe he’d just fall right away, as long as Scott won this round. 

After about five minutes, Scott slipped because he insisted he had to wear socks. God, Scott could be really stupid sometimes. Stiles then realized he was up against Derek. They both didn’t have their socks on so there wasn’t really a chance that they would fall or slip right away, Stiles thought disappointedly.

They stepped up, and even though he’s told Erica multiple times he was happy with Matt, which wasn’t technically a lie, she gave him the suggestive eyebrows. Stiles knew immediately she had done so on purpose.

The first couple of spins were easy enough, left foot blue, right foot red. Stiles was staring at Derek’s back, noticing the muscles he could see through the thin shirt, when he scolded at himself to stop. He had Matt.

The next one was left foot green, and he was very aware of Derek’s eyes burning in the back of his head while he split his legs awkwardly.

Left hand green. Shit. Why’d he have to start on the edge? Now he had to lean backwards, carefully. He did it within 30 seconds, and didn’t slip surprisingly. No one was paying attention anymore, besides Erica. Stiles guessed they got bored watching Stiles and Derek.

Left foot yellow. Okay. That was easy, Stiles could work with that. He placed his foot smoothly on the yellow spot, easing into a crouch position. The next was right foot green, so he did a 180° and was facing Derek again. Derek on the other hand, did not do a 180°, instead crossing his legs so he looked like he had to pee, but Derek could now see Stiles face.

Stiles wondered why in the world he would do that, it was so much easier for him to turn around. Whatever.

The next spin was right foot yellow, so he placed his right foot on yellow, and so did Derek. No one was even glancing at them now, they were all eating Doritos and drinking pop. Only Erica watched with amused eyes.

The next one was right hand blue, easy, Stiles thought, then reached his hand to the middle dot. What he didn’t realize is that Derek had that exact same thought, and reached for the exact same middle dot. 

Derek was first to reach it, and since Stiles was already 4/5 there if he didn’t reach for the one underneath Derek’s arm he would’ve fallen, so that’s exactly what he did. Now he could feel Derek’s breath on his abdomen, and he was in a very uncomfortable position. He glanced at Erica as if to say ‘Hurry up’. 

She smiled knowingly, and spun. Left hand blue. Of course. Now Stiles had no choice to move his hand under Derek, to the other blue dot, turning over in the process, while Derek leaned farther over Stiles to reach the blue dot on the other side.

Stiles butt was pressed up against Derek’s lower abdomen, much to close to Derek’s certain something for him to think straight(haha pun intended I’m so funny). He had no idea what Derek’s face looked like right now, but it could not have been pretty. At least no one was paying attention.

Left hand red. Great, now Stiles has to stretch his hand and move and so did Derek. Now his butt was right under- Oh. My. God. Derek Hale has a boner. Because of Stiles. Him. Stiles Stilinski. It was too much to think about, and all his blood rushed south as a wave of arousal hit him. 

No. He couldn’t feel this way. Matt, he thought desperately, but he knew it was no use. He was still in love with Derek. 

Sometime along when he was dealing with panicky thoughts Derek’s and now his obvious boner, god why did he have to wear jeans tonight, Erica must have said something because now Derek was moving his leg above to red.

“What was that?” Stiles asked. Erica grinned smugly, and Stiles realize that she could probably smell them. “Left foot red.” And Stiles tried, he really did, but Derek was basically sitting on him. So he moved his left leg, bumping into Derek’s leg and then Derek lost his balance and did sit on Stiles. Shit.

Stiles tried to worm his way out, but Derek tried to move his other leg around Stiles twisting them around so now somehow Stiles was laying on top of Derek, their faces inches apart. “Uh.” Stiles said eloquently, then after another second he gathered his thoughts and sprang up. Erica grinned at them both, and now everyone was staring at the two of them. 

Stiles couldn’t help but glance down, and luckily you couldn’t notice a obvious indent. But he knew damn well that they could smell him, but he acted like they couldn’t and went and sat down. Derek did the same but on a chair across the room. Erica announced that Stiles had won, since Derek fell on top of him.

The rest of the night went without incident, luckily for Stiles. Later that night when he was laying in bed, he decided that Derek didn’t like him, it was just natural to feel that what Derek felt in that close of proximity of someone’s ass. At least, that’s what Stiles convinced himself of while he fell asleep, because he knew if he thought any different he would probably go insane.

The next couple days went by uneventful besides meeting up with Deaton a few times, and the fact the Stiles agreed to let Matt meet his friends. And now he was going to pick Matt up at the coffee shop, and he was nervous as hell. 

They were meeting at Derek’s loft for dinner, and Stiles believed Derek had made lasagna for the occasion. He had baked brownies, knowing it was the packs favorite dessert.

When he arrived at the coffee shop, Matt was standing next to the door with what looked like two bags of Doritos. At least Scott and Isaac would love him then. Probably Erica too. Matt got in, and was tapping his leg. He only did that when he was nervous, Stiles had realized a couple weeks before, and was glad to see he wasn’t the only nervous one.

When they arrived Matt opened the door for Stiles like usual, and Stiles led the way to Derek’s loft.

Erica answered the door as soon as they got up there, eager to meet Matt. “Hello. You must be Matt,” she said smiling politely “Welcome.” They walked in, and Stiles introduced everyone to Matt, and noticed Derek was looking more sour than usual. Huh. Maybe cooking took a lot of energy out of him.

Matt and him sat down, and there was an awkward silence at first but then Isaac made a joke and everyone was laughing, even Stiles though all he could feel was nerves. 

The dinner went smoothly besides Erica’s eyes flashing once, but Matt didn’t seem to notice, and some oddly weird looks from Derek, and Stiles didn’t know how he felt about that, but tried to shrug it off. Before he knew it him and Matt were leaving, and then Stiles was dropping Matt of and driving home.

He went to bed immediately as he got home, exhausted from all his nervous energy he used up. His last thought before falling asleep was why the hell did Derek look almost as he was jealous.

-  
Matt’s POV

Tonight at the dinner confirmed it. He had known all along that Stiles was a spark, but he only had suspicions about his friends. They were all werewolves. He had confirmed it after he noticed a girl named Erica’s eyes flashed, and no one seem disturbed or surprised at all. 

Matt hated the supernatural. Every little thing about them. A rogue omega had killed his mother a few years back, and ever since he had wanted to get his revenge. In whatever way he could.

He had acted nice to Stiles, and Stiles fell for it. It was so easy. Now he saw how much they all cared for Stiles, he knew that he could hurt Stiles and it would hurt them not just as much, but more.

Now he knew that they were all werewolves, he would have to be more careful. But his plan would still be able to work if everything happened the way he planned. He grinned. They had no idea what was about to hit them. Or, more accurately, hit Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehhehe, I guarantee some of you guessed Matt was up to no good:)  
> All mistakes are mine, and feedback would be very appreciated!!  
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting over the weekend, had writers block:/  
> All mistakes are mine and feedback would be very appreciated!!  
> Thanks for reading!

Chapter 8  
Stiles POV

The next morning he was planning to read one of the new books Deaton had gave him, since he finished all the other ones. 

He went to pick up the book, when he noticed he still had Derek’s book. Huh. He should probably go give them to Derek, he had nothing better to do...

-

Fifteen minutes later he was at Derek’s door, knocking. “Come in!” Derek shouted. Stiles walked in, and Derek gave him a look that said ‘Why the fuck are you here it’s literally 9 am.’ Stiles grinned.

“I have your books from a couple months ago...” “Oh. You can place them on the counter. Anything else?”

Stiles replied with “Yah, actually I was wondering how you felt about Matt. You kept giving me and him odd looks so like uh did you not like him? Did he smell off..?”

Derek thought about it for a second, he hadn’t realized he was giving them odd looks but now that he thought back he realized he had. “No, he’s fine.” Stiles nodded. “Okay then, also, since I never got to watch the Spider-Man movie and you have it I was wondering if we could maybe watch it..?” Stiles said, his voice full of nervousness.

He was totally not asking Derek out or anything, he just really wanted to watch Spider-Man. Yah. Totally.

“Uh, sure if you’d like. Would you like me to call the rest of the pack?”

Stiles knew he should say yes. Because or else this would turn into a date. But he really didn’t want to. He wanted it to be just him and Derek. So he selfishly said no.

-

Stiles made some popcorn while Derek turned on the movie. He was happy to see Derek had his favorite kind of popcorn, Jolly Time, but he was also kinda surprised that Derek even had popcorn. Usually the pack steals it or eats it all. He must have recently bought some.

Stiles awkwardly stood by the microwave as it popped, and when thirty seconds was left he grabbed the bowl, eager to do something. He poured the popcorn into the bowl, and realized they would probably need water so he grabbed to bottled water out of the fridge.

He walked over to the couch, bottled water in one arm, popcorn bowl in the other. Derek had got the movie on and now the commercials were playing. He set down the popcorn, and tossed Derek his water. Derek didn’t even look up and he caught it.

Stupid werewolf senses.

Stiles went to close the curtains so it was dark, and couldn’t help but feel very grateful to Erica. She loves designing and forced Derek to add onto his loft, adding a kitchen, another bathroom that the pack could use, curtains, a 63 inch TV, and a leather couch. 

Derek could afford it all of course, because he was totally 100% loaded. Stiles went back and plopped on the edge of the couch, relaxed and ready for the movie.

About halfway through the movie Stiles realized that both him and Derek had gradually scooted closer to each other, and now their knees were touching. Well, there was no way in hell Stiles could focus anymore. 

About thirty seconds passed as Stiles was painfully aware of their close proximity, and then their thighs were touching. Stiles was tense, but in a good sorta way he guessed. 

After five minutes of them touching, Stiles was finally gathering himself and not freaking out. Derek seemed completely oblivious to Stiles earlier freak out, which Stiles was grateful for. Stiles perceived he was out of water, and decided to turn and ask Derek if he could have some of his. 

Apparently Derek must of had to ask something of Stiles too as when Stiles turned Derek turned and now their faves were about an inch apart. “Uh, I was-“ “Could you-“ they said at the same time.

“You go first.” Derek said. Stiles nodded, but he was to busy staring at Derek’s beautiful green eyes to register what he said. “Stiles.” “Yeah?” “What did you need?” “Uh,” he snapped out of his thoughts. “Water. Do you have any water left-“ 

Derek leaned in and kissed him. Full on lips on lips kiss. Stiles froze, and Derek started to lean back but then Stiles kissed him back. He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t remember why. 

Derek’s lips felt wonderful against his, and they tasted like salty popcorn. Stiles loved it. He kissed back eagerly, and then Derek slid his tongue into Stiles mouth and Stiles couldn’t think of anything besides Derek. 

He moved up onto Derek’s lap, running his hands thru Derek’s hair. It was surprisingly really soft and thick, and Stiles really liked it. Derek moves his hands onto Stiles waist, and Stiles noticed he had really nice hands. How could he have not noticed this before? He wondered idly, because Derek has really, really nice hands.

After what felt like a couple hours but what could have been a couple minutes or seconds, Derek started kissing Stiles jaw. Stiles moaned and opened his eyes, staring right into Erica’s eyes. He jumped, and shouted “Erica! Hi....” Derek froze, and removed his mouth from Stiles jaw, and Stiles missed the warmth.

Erica smirked and said “Hi Stiles. I was just enjoying the show. Poor Matt, huh?” 

Shit. Oh. My. God. Shit. Stiles had completely forgot about Matt, how was he supposed to explain this. Stiles numbly got off Derek’s lap, oh my lord he was not suppose to do that. He had a boyfriend for Christ’s sake. And he’d forgotten all about Matt, enjoying Derek. Fuck.

Stiles glanced at Derek, and Derek’s expression said everything he thought. But Derek gathered himself before Stiles. “Erica. What are you doing here?” “You told me to meet me at your place at 10. Extra werewolf training, remember?” 

Derek glanced at the clock on the wall. “But it’s 10:30.” 

“Oh, I know. I just didn’t want to interrupt you guys.”

They’d been kissing for over thirty minutes?! Stiles thought. It’d felt like to him they’d only been kissing for five minutes, ten at most. Definitely not thirty. Oh god, how was he gonna explain this to Matt.

“Uh, I should probably get going.” Stiles said as he got up. “Have fun with training!” As he walked past Erica, she grabbed his arm and said “Don’t worry. Your secrets safe with me.” She then let him go, and he could practically hear her smirk as he walked to the Jeep.

-

When Stiles got home, he noticed he had a text from Matt. ‘Wanna hang at your place tonight? I rented Harry Potter:)’

Stiles responded with a quick yup. He was planning on telling Matt about what happened, but he still hoped that they wouldn’t break up. 

He knew it was foolish of him to think like that, but he couldn’t help it. Matt was a great guy, and he didn’t wanna lose that.

Stiles spent the day mostly pacing and overthinking. He had no idea how he was gonna tell Matt, but he decided he would just straight up tell him. 

It would be fine, he reassured himself. It’s not like if they break up it will be the end of the world, it happens to everyone.

When Matt finally showed up he was pretty sure he could see his foot marks on his wooden floor from pacing so much. He went downstairs and greeted Matt with a smile, and Matt had brought pizza.

Stiles hadn’t realized how hungry he was, since he hasn’t ate since the popcorn he had. He ate three slices quickly, and Matt gave him an odd look. He usually barely finished one slice when they went out for pizza.

While he was waiting for Matt to finish, he tried to tell him, but he just couldn’t. He felt so guilty. He sat there tapping his fingers on the table, not knowing how to say what he wanted to say. 

“Hey-“

“So-“ 

They said at the same time. Great.

“You go first.” Stiles said.

“Okay,” Matt replied “Do you wanna watch the sixth or the fourth? Those are my favorite so I got those two, I hope that’s okay. You can say what you wanted to ask me now.”

“Uh, the sixth. That’s my favorite one. And nothing, I was just gonna ask if you were done.” He lied.

Shit. He had meant to tell Matt. But he didn’t. God he was a horrible boyfriend. No wonder he’s never dated anyone before.

They watched the movie but Stiles couldn’t pay attention. His mind was racing with thoughts on how to tell Matt, but whenever he thought of something and tried to say it his mouth became to dry to say anything.

Before he knew it, the movie was over and he realized he hadn’t paid one moment of attention to it. He’d been stuck in his own mind.

“I’m gonna head out now. Goodnight.” Matt gave him a quick peck on the lips, and was gone. Stiles felt like complete shit. He couldn’t even tell his boyfriend he had kissed someone else. Someone he loved. Someone he cared for, more than he could ever care for Matt.

Wait. Did he just think ‘love’? Did he love Derek? He honestly didn’t know. He thought he’d just liked Derek, but maybe it had turned into something more.

-

The next morning he had another text from Matt, asking him to go to Matt’s house later tonight. Huh. Usually they didn’t see each other this often, they did live fifteen minutes away from each other. 

Stiles replied with a ‘Sure’, and went to Deatons to work on his spark.

Stiles knew he was getting better. When he used magic he felt powerful and totally in control. He loved the feeling, as he usually didn’t feel that as he usually was the weakest one in the pack. He was pretty certain now that he could beat some of the pack members in a fight.

Stiles could tell Deaton was surprised by Stiles rapid growth, but Stiles has been practicing a lot more than Deaton knew. 

During lacrosse practice he would sometimes make the ball move left or right when Jackson shot, making it so he’d miss. Jackson always looked super pissed and Stiles thought it was hilarious.

When Stiles headed home, he noticed it was already five. He decided to stop at McDonald’s and got a double cheeseburger and a pineapple mango smoothie.

He drove around for awhile, needed time to spare. He stopped at the local bookstore, browsed for awhile, and bought a couple new young adult books he thought he’d like. 

He then drove to Matt’s house, even though he knew he would show if thirty minutes earlier than they planned. He was sure Matt wouldn’t mind.

When he showed up, Matt was acting off. He was twitchy, and he had a odd smile on his face. Matt was never twitchy.

They walked up to Matt’s bedroom, Stiles in front of Matt, when he suddenly felt something hit the back of his head. He tried to turn around but it hit him hard, and he crumbled to the ground.

-

Who knows how much later Stiles woke up, but his head was pounding. And as he tried to look around and stand up, he realized he couldn’t. He couldn’t move, at all, neck down. He was frozen.

He still tried to glance around, and he didn’t recognize where he was. It looked sorta like a ware house, with the grey metal walls, but it was empty besides the bed Stiles was laying on. He tried to glance down at himself and he noticed even though he couldn’t move at all, he was still strapped down.

Good. That meant that this would probably wear off, and it wasn’t permanent. That was definitely good.

But now he had scoped out the place, he wondered who did this. It could of been Matt, but Matt wouldn’t do that, would he? But if someone else did it why wasn’t Matt with him? But maybe they just put Matt in a different room. Yah, that made sense.

He would find out soon enough, as he heard what sounded like a door behind him.

“Doing well, Stiles? I know your awake, I have cameras watching you.” 

No. Stiles would recognize that voice anywhere. He couldn’t believe it. Matt. Matt was the one saying that. He tried to reply with a smart ass comment, but he found he couldn’t speak.

“No? Well, that sucks. I hope you have a better time. I have some stuff in store for you. Ready to hear it?”

“No.” Stiles rasped.

“Too bad. I injected you with a poison made just for sparks like you, and now you can’t use your spark. At least, can’t use it for a couple years. It’ll wear off eventually.”

Stiles was shocked. How’d Matt know about his spark? Did he know about werewolves? And if he did, why would he date Stiles? Or was it all fake?

“You’re probably wondering how I know about the supernatural.” He said ‘supernatural’ like it was disgusting.

“A few years ago a rogue omega killed my mom. We were walking through the woods, and it jumped at my mom. My mom told me to run, and I did. And I didn’t look back. Ever since that, I’ve wanted to get revenge, but didn’t know how. Then I found you.” Matt grinned like a maniac, which Stiles was starting to think he was one.

“Then I found out about you, and your pack. Perfect opportunity. It was so easy manipulating you, you completely believe I was the good guy. That I actually loved you. Well, you were wrong. I didn’t love, and I never will.”

The words stung, but Stiles was still in shock so he didn’t feel much. In a way he was sorta relieved, because he knew he would never love Matt that way, even if he wasn’t completely insane.

“Well, your probably wondering what I’m going to do to you. Or, what I already did. No ones coming after you Stiles. They all think you’re dead.”

Stiles was shocked. “N-no. Their coming after me. They won’t fall for your tricks.” He tried to say confidently.

“Tsk tsk tsk. They already did. They have no idea what I did. They just think you got into a car accident, and then it exploded. All that’s left is your ashes.”

“No. You wouldn’t have. Why would you?” Matt was now standing right next to him, and Stiles could see by the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth. Shit. 

Stiles couldn’t believe he has fell for it all. How could he have been so stupid. He couldn’t believe himself. He was thinking back to when he hung out with Matt, and he did seem to always act overly nice.

He could feel himself starting to be able to move again, and then he tried to break the leather bounds with his magic. True to Matt’s words, he felt nothing. Not a single strand of warmth. Oh god no.

Stiles starting panicking, but then he could fully move. He started to thrash, and Matt shook his head, and hit him on the head with something hard again, and everything was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwhahhahhaa  
> All mistakes are mine and feedback would be very appreciated!!  
> Thanks for reading!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating again, I’ll try to be more consistent:/  
> All mistakes are mine and feedback would be very appreciated!!  
> Thanks for reading!

Chapter 9  
Derek’s POV

It’s been a week since Stiles went missing. Two days since the Jeep was found. The state patrol had been checking the backroads and found Stiles Jeep, crashed and mostly in ashes. The metal had survived, but anything in it hadn’t. 

Including Stiles.

Derek was heartbroken. He should have been more watchful of where Stiles went, should’ve known to watch out more. Stiles was human after all.

His funeral was tomorrow, and Derek was a mess. He was in shambles, and could feel that the rest of the pack was in just as bad as shape.

He’d especially felt bad for Scott. They’d been best friends after all, and he knew the loss had hit Scott hard. Scott didn’t realize what he had until it was too late.

Erica had a fit of rage, turning into her beta form. No one blamed her. Derek would have done the same thing if he had enough energy. She had broken a couple plastic chairs Derek had bought, but he didn’t care. He could always buy new ones.

He just couldn’t believe he’d lost Stiles again. He was suppose to be their alpha. Someone to protect them. And he couldn’t even protect Stiles. 

He could barely get out of bed anymore. The only thing that kept him going was ghost memories of Stiles yelling at him to get his ass off his bed. Whenever he had these, he always smiled. He missed Stiles, everything about him.

The way his hair was always messy like he just rolled out of bed, his smirk that Derek used to find annoying but now adored, his witty comments that most people didn’t even get because Stiles was too damn smart for them. Derek always understood them though.

And he missed them.

He thought back to when they watched the movie. It was the last memory he had of Stiles, and he was clinging onto it. He was upset afterwards, because Stiles smelt of complete disgust and regret, but now he cherished the memory.

Most people hadn’t seen him since Friday, and at least Derek and Erica has got to see him Saturday.

He also knew that the loss probably hurt Noah Stilinski the most. Noah loved Stiles more than anything, especially after his wife passed away. Stiles and Noah needed each other. They were each other’s anchors. And now Noah had nobody.

He knew Noah had it way worse than he did, but he’d also lost his anchor. To something as common as a car accident. He couldn’t believe it.

-

The next day came quickly, and before Derek knew it he was getting dressed in a black suit he had bought just for Stiles funeral. 

He had cried silently while putting it on, and when he finished he looked at himself in the mirror. He had looked like he had aged over ten years, and he already looked pretty old for his age.

Derek drove to the funeral half an hour early, and surprised to see already what he guessed was half the town. He knew everyone had a soft spot for Stiles, but this was a lot of people.

He was happy of course, hell, Stiles deserved the whole town to show up. He was always trying to help people, he didn’t have a single bad hair on his body.

When the funeral started, he started crying. He was sitting next to the pack, and they were all crying too. Even Jackson.

He didn’t care about his reputation at all anymore, he probably wouldn’t even be coming out of his loft often at all for the next couple months. After the priest did his shit no one was listening to because everyone was sobbing, Noah went up to say a speech. 

Noah stood there awhile silently, tears rolling down his face. The loss had definitely hit him the hardest, anyone could tell.

“S-Stiles was a-a great person,” After stuttering a few times, the sheriff gathered himself.

“He deserved the world. Anyone who says different will have to argue with me.”

He was met with silence.

“Stiles was the brightest, smartest, just best all around kid I could of asked for. He always kept me healthy, even though I always insisted curly fries were technically potatoes and there for healthy.”

Derek sadly smiled at that, as well as a few other people.

“He deserves so much more than what happened to him. He deserved a long, amazing, healthy life. I wish he was still here physically, but he’ll always be with us here.”

He put his fist on his heart, and stepped down.

-

Since there was only unidentifiable remains in the car, the just put a grave in the graveyard. It was a simple stone, and it fit him perfectly. Stiles would have definitely picked it out if he had gotten time to chose, Derek thought.

He knew it was morbid of him to think like that, but he couldn’t help it. He just missed Stiles, so much.

-  
Stiles POV

When he woke again, Matt was sitting down on a chair staring down at him. Huh.

Creepy.

“What the hell do you want?” Stiles said, his tone much calmer and steady than he felt.

“Nothing.”

“Then why the hell are you staring at me like that?”

“Am I making you uncomfortable, Stiles?” Matt said with a mocking tone. Stiles just stared at him.

“You know, they had your funeral today. Almost everyone showed up. They all looked so sad. Including your little ‘pack’”. He said pack like he had something personally against it, which Stiles guessed he kinda did.

“Why’d you even go?”

“Well it’d look suspicious if I didn’t. I was your boyfriend, after all.” Stiles cringes at the word ‘boyfriend’. He should have known. Matt had been to good to be true.

“What are you gonna do to me?”

“Me, personally? Nothing. But I am going to sell you. They’re coming to pick you up tomorrow in fact.”

Oh shit. Who the hell is that twisted? That they sell you. Stiles was shocked. He’d naively thought somehow, he’d get out of this. That the pack would come save him. He couldn’t believe how foolish he’d been. He was all by himself.

He was alone.

The words were like a punch in reality. Stiles was going to be sold. And their was nothing he could do about it. The pack wasn’t coming, they all thought he was dead. 

Scott wasn’t going to show up last minute to save him. Scott. Gods, he missed Scott. He missed the pack, so, so much. 

He missed how Erica was always snarky, and her witty comebacks. She was always there for him, trying to help even if he didn’t realize it.

He missed Boyd’s quite way of judging everyone, always observant.

He missed Jackson’s asshole ways, and how he would always insult everyone, but mostly because he was just lonely inside.

Derek. He missed Derek. He wished they wouldn’t have ended in such bad ways, but at least Stiles had gotten to kiss him. He used to regret that kiss, but now he cherished it. 

But besides that, he would miss the little things. Like how Derek had noticed he was getting skinnier and always made him eat more at pack dinners and lunches. How he’d never push, but always asked if he was okay if he wasn’t talking a lot during the pack meetings.

But most of all, he missed his dad. He wished he had spent more time with him. That he’d stop and bring his dad dinner more. That he’d took care of his dad more. He missed how his dad always called him ‘kiddo’ or ‘son’. His dad was the last family he had left, and he’d been a stupid selfish teenager and now it was all gone.

Gods, he’d really fucked up this time.

Matt got up and left, saying ‘See you tomorrow!’ Way to brightly for Stiles. He decided he had nothing else to do, so he’d sleep.

-

Stiles woke up hungry and thirsty. And he really had to take a piss. He wondered why he hadn’t felt this before, and realized it was probably because he had never thought about it. He also knew that’d he’d been here for a while and it probably wasn’t healthy at all that he didn’t feel it before.

He just laid there since he had nothing else to do, and waited for Matt to come in.

About fifteen minutes later(stiles really didn’t know it just felt that long) Matt walked in. Finally.

“Matt. I’m thirsty, hungry, and really need to take a piss.” Stiles said bluntly. He really didn’t care at this point. 

“Okay. I’ll have water and an apple here for you in a second. The toilets over there.” Matt said evenly, not a hint of sarcasm. Stiles was shocked. Why was Matt actually giving him food and water, he wondered, if he was kidnapped.

“Well, I can’t exactly get up.” To show his point, he yanked on his leather bounds. Matt nodded. 

“Yah. I’ll deal with that as soon as I get my guards.”

“Guards? What do you mean, guards?” Stiles said, his voice full of confusion. He was already strapped down, why the hell would Matt need guards?

“Stiles, you’re a smart kid. You probably could’ve figured a way to get out, and when I unstrap you you’re gonna try to get away.” Matt then walked away, Stiles presumed to get the guards. 

And Stiles guessed Matt did have a point, he definitely wasn’t planning on just doing nothing when Matt let him go, he’d just have to be more precise and careful now.

Matt came back a couple minutes later, with a plate of food, apple and cheese, and a glass of water. Behind him were two guards, both very intimidatingly looking. And much stronger, and taller than Stiles. Shit.

Matt undid his bounds, and Stiles calmly sat up and stretched. He couldn’t give anything away. 

He greedily took the food, shoveled it down, and then gulped down the water. He got up steadily, and both the guards looked at Matt as if to say ‘He’s allowed to do this?’ Math subtly nodded like he thought Stiles wouldn’t notice.

Stiles got a good look around, noting the window (only one), and two doors, one in the front(Stiles guessed it was the front) and one in the back. Both had dead locks on them.

His best bet was the window, which was coincidently quite close to the toilet, which Stiles was now walking too.

He pondered on what he should do, and decided to try and take out the guards first. They would be the toughest, as Matt wasn’t super strong. But then again, neither was Stiles. He was starting to really regret not eating more.

Stiles did his business, then turned around calmly. He suddenly thrust his hand right into the first guards nose, and an audible crack ran through the silence. The other guard turned to grab him but was to slow, as Stiles was already bringing his other hand down and punched him in his bits. He crumbled to the ground while murmuring some curse words.

Matt stood and watched, looking as if he didn’t really care. It infuriated Stiles, and he took a swing at Matt’s face. Matt caught it with surprising agility, and turned it making Stiles gasp in pain. Matt then let go, and had a malicious grin on his face.

Stiles tried again, but this time ready for Matt’s agility and speed. He feinted a right punch, but used his left hand for a punch in the gut. It worked, but Matt quickly recovered and returned the punch to Stiles jaw. He stumbled backwards, then came back charging.

Stiles tackled Matt to the floor, punching and kicking like a maniac. Matt returned the malice with just as much energy, and before long had some how came on top of Stiles, pining him down.

Matt’s face was red, and a vein in his forehead was popping out. 

“Nice try Stiles. But I had a feeling you’d try this.”

Matt took out a needle from his pocket and stabbed Stiles arm with it, injecting something. Shit, Stiles thought. He was so close, and yet, as he drifted off, he was also farther than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, uh. Sorry this sucks. I haven’t had much inspiration lately.  
> All mistakes are mine and feedback would be very appreciated!!  
> Thanks for reading!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Stiles POV

The next time he woke up, he was in the back of a van tied up with a gag in his mouth. It stunk like piss, and something else that reminded him of when he took Derek to the vet to get his bullet wound healed. Rot.

Stiles didn’t wanna think about that, so he wondered where they were going. He could tell they were either on a bumpy gravel road or just off road completely. Stiles guessed the latter.

Stiles felt like shit. He hadn’t had food in a long time, but he thought that someone must be giving him water because one, he had to piss again, and two, he wasn’t very thirsty. It surprised him.

Stiles thought about trying to memorize the turns, but he realized it was useless. He had no idea how long they’d been driving before he had woken up. For all he knew they could be in Mexico by now.

The car finally stopped and someone threw open the trunk door, and Stiles couldn’t see anything. It was pitch black outside. Lovely.

Someone yanked him out the car, and Stiles realized if he couldn’t see them they couldn’t see him and therefore didn’t know he was awake. He quickly shut his eyes and relaxed his tense body.

“He’s still sleeping.” The person who was holding him said to someone.

“That’s fine. We just need to give him to the pack, and he won’t be our problem anymore.” Someone else replied.

Stiles wondered what pack would want him, he already had a pack and he wasn’t useful at all anymore since Matt had somehow took away his spark powers. He wasn’t very strong, mostly due to his skinniness.

The guy holding him shook him, not very gently. 

“Wake up!” He yelled. Stiles faked sleepiness, then opened his eyes. 

“Where am I?” Stiles tried to say, but his gag in his mouth made it sound like “Whe m I?” 

“Shut up.” The dude slapped him, and Stiles thought that was a bit harsh but he also wasn’t surprised.

“You’re going to stand up, and stay still. The pack will come look at you soon, in fact I wouldn’t be surprised if they were already here. If you try to run I will catch you and make things at lot worse than they already are. Hear me?”

Stiles nodded not know what else to do. The guy dropped him on the floor, and his friend snickered as he tried to stand up. He finally stood up, glaring at the space around him because he didn’t know where this dudes friend was.

He stood there for a couple minutes, wondering if he should just run, when the mysterious pack showed up. Stiles squinted trying to see them better as the man who was holding him went and started whispering to them.

He felt like he recognized some of the shapes he saw, and realized who it was. The alpha pack. The pack he had fought a lot of months ago, right before he became void. 

He wondered if they knew who he was, or if they just wanted another subject to torture. He realized if they didn’t know who he was that they’d definitely smell it on him. Shit.

They seemed to come to an agreement, since the man who had carried him was coming back over. His eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness, and he could see that it was the guard who’s nose he had broken. Stiles smirked in triumph, but it was short lived.

“You’re theirs now. You belong to them. Go.” Stiles froze. There was no way in hell he was gonna willingly go to them. No. Fucking. Way.

“Move or I’ll move you.” Stiles shook his head. 

“Last warning.” Stiles just stood there. 

“Fine.” He picked up Stiles, but Stiles was thrashing. He moved like a fish out of water, but he couldn’t exactly kick as his legs were tied up. 

He eventually got a lucky shot in, hitting the guy in his broken nose. The man dropped him cursing and stepped backwards. Stiles tried to get up, but someone else was already on him. The lady with long ass nails. 

She scratched his face, leaving four scratches that were bleeding. His gag had fell out sometimes during his thrashing, and he muttered a few curse words while trying to get out from under her.

“Not so fast.” She clicks her tongue. Stiles hated her. He tried vaguely to remember her name, and then he remembered. Kali. 

Kali scooped him up, unaffected by his thrashing. Stupid werewolves. She brought him to Deucalion.

“I know his scent. It is the Hale pack scent.”

“Hmmm. Put him in the back. We will deal with him later.”

Kali nodded and did as she was told. Stiles thrashed around some more, and yelled “No! Fuck you guys, you’re all so fucking stupid! Let me go! I already have a pack!”

Real smooth, he thought silently.

“Shut up.” Kali scratched him again, and now his blood was getting in his mouth. He spat it on her, not breaking eye contact. “Fuck. You.” He sputtered.

Kali lost her temper, throwing him at the car. He hit the car with a thud that could probably be heard from a mile away. His whole body hurt like hell, and his ears were ringing. He faintly heard someone yelling, and he hoped it was Deucalion yelling at Kali.

He tried to get up, but his head was spinning. He spat out blood, and tried to examine his injuries. Nothing seemed broken, just badly bruised. He could breathe without everything hurting too bad, and move his arms and legs. He probably had a concussion he guessed through his pounding headache.

Definitely a concussion, he thought as he bent over from his sitting position and tried to throw up, but he didn’t have anything to throw up.

He stood shakily, still not hearing anything, and at this point not really seeing anything, and tried to run. Keyword, tried. He took about five steps and fell. He than started crawling, but everything just hurt so badly. 

He stopped moving eventually as he hid behind a tree, heavily breathing, and the last thing he saw before blanking out was something coming up to him, glowing a bright color.

-

The next time Stiles awoke he was warm, comfy, and felt clean. He didn’t remember the sensation and was glad to have it back. 

He noticed he was wearing a sweater and joggers that he didn’t own, and he wondered where he got them when all of a sudden he remembered.

Everything came rushing back, and shit. Where was he? He wondered if the pack had took him, but the shining light at the end of his memory, it didn’t make sense.

The werewolves wouldn’t have needed a flashlight (Stiles assumed that is was a flashlight, anyways) as they could see in the dark. So why use one to find him? He also knew that he definitely was breathing loud at the time and his heartbeat must of been crazy loud, so if the alpha pack had him why would they use that?

Another thing that wasn’t adding up together, why would they bother to give him a bed and new clothing? It wasn’t like they were trying to give him a false sense of security, that ship had sailed when Kali threw him against a car.

After thinking about it for a couple more minutes, he came to the conclusion that someone else must of found him. But who? He tried to get up and move, but his whole body was sore from Kali. At least he wasn’t tied up though. That must be a good sign, he thought wearily.

He tried to get up again, this time succeeding but also gasping out in pain a couple times, which was not very manly of him, but he really didn’t care. Why did he have to act manly anyways?

He got to the edge of the bed, stood up, and only gasping in pain once. He started walking, and cringed most steps, but opened the nearest door.

It was a bathroom, and Stiles quickly did his business and washed his hands thoroughly. If he was being honest he couldn’t remember the last time he was in an actual bathroom to wash his hands. He felt like he’d been gone from his home forever.

Speaking of that, he had no idea how long it’s been. He’s guessing it’s been awhile, but he didn’t know for sure. If he had to take a guess he’d guess a couple months at most. When he entered the room, he saw someone sitting on the bed. He couldn’t recognize the back of their head.

“Who are you?” Stiles asked bluntly.

“My names Aysel. I’m 19 and live by myself, but if you don’t want me to call the cops you better tell me who you are right now and what the hell you’re doing out in the middle of the woods at night.” Aysel demanded in a rude tone.

“Actually, calling the cops might help me. Where the fuck are we? And why should I trust you? How do I know you’re not just some insane dude on crack, or you’re just a member of the pack I’ve never met?” Stiles shot back.

“What the hell? Pack member? And you think I’m the one on drugs,” Aysel shook her head, “We’re in Arizona. Why? Where are you from?” She added.

Stiles looked at her one more time, and sighed in defeat. She was his best bet, and if she was telling truth, they were in Arizona, he couldn’t exactly just run over to Beacon Hills.

“Fine. I’m from California. It’s a long story how I got there, but may I call my dad?” He said, his voice weary. She looked at him again, then nodded.

She left and came back with a cell phone, and left again to give Stiles privacy. He typed in his dad phone number, but hesitated.

What if his dad didn’t believe it was him? Hadn’t Matt mentioned something about faking Stiles death? Stiles wouldn’t put it below Matt to do something like that. He eventually decided fuck it, and pressed the call button.

After three rings of Stiles waiting anxiously, his dad picked up.

“Hello?” His dad said, and he couldn’t say anything for a moment. He was shocked by the amount of sadness in his dads voice, of empty longing. 

“U-uh hi dad. It’s me, Stiles.”

“What the hell?! I can’t believe some teenager would do this. Whoever you are, cut the bull-“ His dad started, but Stiles interrupted.

“No. Dad, it’s me. I promise. Remember when Scott came over once and we tried to bake cookies but it just ended in us having a flour fight and you were really mad at us?”

“I-it is you. Stiles. Stiles, I love you. Where the hell are you and why aren’t you dead. You’ve been missing for months! We all thought you were dead! We found the Jeep blown up in the back roads...”

Stiles smiled. He hadn’t realized just how much he missed his dad. But besides that, he couldn’t believe Matt would fucking blow up his jeep. Fuck him.

“I’m in Arizona. It’s too much to explain on the phone, so we need to meet up. I don’t have any money to buy a ticket.”

“That’s okay son, I’m already on my way. I should be there tomorrow. Where are you?”

Stiles muttered a curse word under his breath, he realized he didn’t ask for what town there were in and the address.

“One sec, I’ll ask.” He brought the phone down.

“Aysel! What’s your address?” She walked back in and already had it written on a piece of paper. They were in a small town called Hazel Wood that he had never heard of before. 

He spouted of the address to his dad, and he could imagine his dad scribbling it down in his sloppy hand writing.

After he finished, his dad muttered “Okay, got it.” So softly Stiles could barely hear it.

“Thank you son, and whoever you’re staying with, thank them too. I’ve missed you so much. I love you. See you as quick as I can.”

“See you. Love you too dad. Goodbye.”

“Bye.” Then Stiles hung up. He was happier than he had been in months. He had spoken to his dad, and his dad was coming to get him. He thanked Aysel, and she nodded and left saying they’d get food later. He nodded approvingly even though she couldn’t see, so he replied with a quick thanks.

He thought about calling the other pack members, but he wasn’t ready. He missed them all loads, but he knew that they’d want an explanation right away and he didn’t know if he was ready to talk about it with them.

He focused on the good stuff though, how he’d be seeing his dad in a couple days. Hopefully only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, I don’t know man. I’m sorry for not updating, I’ve been busy with online schooling!  
> All mistakes are mine and feedback would be very appreciated!!  
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re all having a great Easter!! I know I am after all the views you peeps gave me:) thank you for 1k!!:)  
> All mistakes are mine and feedback would be very appreciated!!  
> Thanks for reading!

Chapter 11  
Derek’s POV

*2 months after Stiles death*

Derek and the pack were still mourning, but it had gotten better. They started looking on it as one would look at a old friend. They still missed him, but they had started smiling and laughing again.

Derek felt a hole inside himself where Stiles was. It was always there, clawing at his insides. He felt horrible, but pushed through it for the pack. They needed him, he was there alpha.

He had dreams about Stiles, of him laughing and his witty remarks. Derek missed that especially about him, there was no one to fill the silence he left behind.

It has been two months since Stiles funeral, his second anniversary some would say. But Derek was miserable, and he didn’t want to think about that.

He was planning to visit Stiles grave when he got a call from the sheriff. Huh. That was odd, he didn’t recall any times he sheriff called him. After the third ring he realized he should probably pick up, so he did just that.

“Hello?”

“Yes? Derek?”

“Yeah I’m here, is everything okay?”

“Well, we have a lead on Stiles.”

“What do you mean, lead?” Derek’s voice full of confusion. He had thought it was just a car crash, not really anything to investigate on.

“Stiles. He called me this morning. He said he was in Arizona.” Oh. Noah was living through that stage. 

Derek has went through that stage to, when he thought he heard his moms voice calling him down for dinner and his dad yelling he was gonna be late to school. He always rushed to the voice, but there was never anyone there. Eventually he stopped running to the voice, and eventually the voice stopped happening.

He didn’t know if it was common to experience it, but apparently the sheriff was having his exact same problem.

“Noah... This happened to me too.”

“What? What happened to you? You got a lead on Stiles too? He called you?”

“No, when my family died.” There was silence on the other end, but he had to be blunt. He didn’t want the sheriff to go through what he went through.

“I thought I heard them calling my name, but when I went to check, they were never there. I don’t know if it’s common to experience that but it happened to me too.”

“No Derek, listen!” He could tell Noah was getting frustrated. “I have it in my recent phone calls! Hell I could show you right now if you were with me, but you’re not. So don’t feed me that bullshit, I know my sons alive. He has to be.”

The last part Derek wouldn’t of been able to hear if he didn’t have his werewolf hearing, so he acted like he didn’t hear it. He just nodded and said “Okay, tell me if you find him.” Even though he knew he wouldn’t find Stiles. He then hung up after the sheriff replied with “Will do.”

Derek was even more heartbroken after that call. He knew it was rough for Noah but he didn’t realize just how rough. It broke his heart, and tears were streaming down his face as he walked out the door to his Camaro.

-

When he arrived at the graveyard he was very thankful to see nobody else was there. He didn’t want anyone to see him cry like he was crying now, especially the pack. They still needed him.

He walked up to Stiles grave and put his bouquet of flower he had picked on his way there. It was the brightest and biggest one he could find, full of different kinds of flowers. It had reminded him of Stiles and he knew he had to give them to Stiles even if he wasn’t there to see.

He stared at the gravestone for awhile, a couple tears rolling down his face. He missed Stiles. So, so much. He missed the way Stiles rambled on whenever there was an awkward silence, making every laugh, or at least smile. He missed his constant tapping, even though it had been annoying at some times, now he would beg to see Stiles do it one last time.

Before he really knew what he was doing, he started talking. Talking about how he missed Stiles, how there was always silences filled with him at pack meetings, how everyone was doing, how lonely he was. 

He rambled just like Stiles always did. He moved his hands animatedly without himself noticing until he bumped himself in the face with his arm once. Just like Stiles did.

After awhile, he had no idea how long, he ran out of things to say. So he just sat there, staring at what once was the love of his life’s name.

-

After who knows how long, the rest of the pack started showing up one by one. First Scott, then Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, and even Peter. Derek hadn’t seen Peter since the funeral, and they didn’t talk much.

They all were silent, in their own stages of mourning. Derek was sorta surprised that they all remembered, but sorta not. They all cared deeply for Stiles. Even Peter.

After what could of been minutes but seemed like hours, one by one they left. When they were all gone, Derek was still there. He knew he should probably leave since it was getting dark out, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. Why should he? He had nothing else to do. So he stayed.

-

The next morning came quickly as Derek fell asleep. He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep, and he was surprised that no one had seen him and kicked him out. He needed food because he was hungry, and water, and a shower, so he decided he should leave.

Giving one last long look at Stiles grave, he left.

-  
Stiles POV

After what seemed like months but was actually two days, his father showed up, and Stiles let everything out. He let out how Scott had got bitten last year by a werewolf, how he had struggled with everything, and how he got kidnapped. 

His dad listened to everything silently, besides when he asked a question about something he didn’t understand. He took it in stride, which Stiles was very grateful for. 

After he was done, the sheriff mumbled to himself about it being obvious, but Stiles couldn’t tell for sure. Stiles then slept the rest of the car ride, needing time to recharge himself for when he saw the pack.

-

The next time he woke they were in a small town next to Beacon Hills Stiles recognized. The sheriff was talking to someone on the phone, and from what Stiles heard from his side of the conversation, he was talking to one of the deputy’s about arresting Matt. 

Stiles was relieved that was happened, but a small part of him betrayed him. He had been dating Matt for a couple months, and he couldn’t help but feel a little bit sad for Matt. He hated the feeling.

When his dad finally hung up, they were driving into Beacon Hills.

“Did you explain everything? And did you tell the pack I was coming?” Stiles asked, eager to finally ask his questions now that his dad was done talking.

“Yes, I explained everything. I just said Matt kidnapped you and faked your death, and their going to pick him up right now. You’ll have to be at his court case though. And for telling the pack, I tried to call Derek but he said I was just experiencing a type of grief.” His dad said the last part sadly, like it broke his heart.

“A type of grief? Me calling you?” Stiles asked confused.

“Yeah. The poor kid said he went through the same thing when his family died, he would hear them calling his name. But when he ran to see them, they weren’t there.”

Stiles frowned. That must of been rough, and Stiles wanted to comfort Derek. He really wanted to see Derek, in fact. More then the rest of the pack, even Scott. 

“Oh, and you’re not seeing them tonight. You’re going to get some food and water, take a shower because you really need one, and get some sleep.”

“Dad-“

“No buts. You are doing as I say. It’s already too late as it is, they can wait till tomorrow.”

Stiles sighed at the finality in his voice, and nodded sullenly. He did need rest, and even he knew he needed a good shower and change of clothes.

When they got home, Stiles smiled. He missed home. He asked his dad where he put his stuff, and was surprised to hear none of it had been moved. Stiles looked at his dad sadly, it had probably been a lot rougher to deal with his grief then it had been for Stiles. 

When they got into the house, Stiles turned and hugged his dad. Hard. His dad hugged back, and Stiles heard a few sniffles they he wasn’t going to comment on. He hugged his dad like nothing else mattered, and at the moment nothing else did. His dad hugged him back the same way.

After what felt like forever, his dad let go. 

“You have to take a shower. You stink.”

Stiles grinned. His dad was still the same.

“Okay pops. Love you.” With one last smile, he walked up stairs and took a shower and got some rest.

-

When Stiles wakened, he was refreshed. He felt like he had ran a marathon but without the soreness afterwards. It felt amazing. He got up and yawned, and went to go brush his teeth.

When he headed downstairs he looked at their calendar. It was December 16th. On a Tuesday. Shit. He needed to be at school, he had already missed so much-

“No.” Stiles jumped around, and saw his dad staring at him.

“You’re taking the week off. They let me take today off, but tomorrow I’m headed back to work. You can see all your friends after,” he pauses to emphasize what he’s saying “school.” 

Stiles sighed ready to argue, but the sheriff had the look in his eyes where he knew there was no point in arguing. Stiles shook his head slowly.

“Fine. But can I see Derek now? He’s not in school.”

His dad pondered on that idea, then nodded slowly.

“Okay. Be back for dinner, and before you go eat lunch. I missed you, so you can eat lunch and dinner with me.”

Stiles nodded, and looked at the clock. It was already 11:35 pm. 

“You wanna go get food from the diner? We can call ahead of time and you can pick up the food, since they’d probably be really confused on how the hell I’m there.”

“Okay, sounds good. I’ll go start the car.” His dad walks outside, and Stiles followed, a broad grin on his face.

-

After they ate in the car like old times, his dad dropped him off at Derek’s saying to call when he needed to pick him up. Stiles didn’t have a phone since his kinda blew up, but he thought he just be able to use Dereks’.

Stiles walked up the stairs and then into the loft. He looked around a bit, surprised Derek wasn’t waiting for him, since he knew Derek could hear him. 

He finally spotted Derek on his bed, sleeping. His hair was wet and he looked as if he just got out of the shower. Stiles had never seen Derek asleep before, and it was a odd experience.

Stiles wondered what he should do, and he decided he was gonna sleep too. He was still a bit sore after his morning glow had worn off, and some more shut eye could never be bad.

Derek’s bed was huge and at this point Stiles didn’t care what Derek thought, he was gonna sleep comfortably. So he walked to Derek’s bed, and slowly laid down not to bother Derek.

If Derek hadn’t already woke up to Stiles dads car and him walking up the stairs, he obviously needed the rest and Stiles wasn’t about to ruin that. 

Stiles was just gonna have a short nap, or so he told himself. He would be up before Derek noticed even though he’d be able to smell it. Yeah, that sounds good. Stiles thought sleepily.

He fell asleep to the even sounds of Derek breathing, and his own heartbeat.

-  
Derek’s POV

Derek had noticed a car pull up but he didn’t think much of it, he was already half way asleep. 

What he hadn’t noticed was someone coming in his loft and laying in his bed. 

When he woke up, he felt a warmness on his chest, and he had his arms around someone. He immediately knew something was wrong, and froze.

His senses were finally working again, and he opened his eyes not believing his nose. Stiles was right in front of him, and Derek was totally big spooning him.

He comprehended somewhat that this must be a dream, but he didn’t want the dream to end. He wanted it to last. He had dreams like this before but never in as much detail, and he was glad for the detail.

He cuddled Stiles harder, wishing he was actually there with him, and fell asleep once again.

-  
Stiles POV

He woke up and it was dark outside and he couldn’t see. He felt a warmth around him, something at his back. And arms around his waist.

All at once everything came rushing back, and he realized he was at Derek’s loft and relaxed. He was safe. But wasn’t he suppose to be at home by now? Shit, he didn’t know what time it was.

And he was in Derek’s bed. Fuck.

And Derek was totally spooning him. Shit.

He turned slowly not to wake Derek, but to look at him. He watched Derek’s face, and Derek looked more peaceful then he’d ever seen him.

He face was completely relaxed, and he looked about five years younger. Stiles also noticed he actually looked calm instead of his ‘resting bitch face’ that never went away. Stiles liked the look on him.

Just as he was about to turn and get out of the bed and go home so he wouldn’t worry his father, Derek’s eyes opened. Fuck. 

“Hey... what are you doing?” Derek slurred.

“Um, uh, I just came to visit. You were sleeping and I was tired too so I uh kinda joined you and slept.”

“No.. don’t go..” Derek mumbled so Stiles could barely hear it.

“I have to go see my dad. He expected me back at dinner and by the looks of it it’s wayyyy past dinner.” Stiles smiled nervously.

“Wait.” Derek looked fully awake now. “You’re actually here? Like I’m not dreaming?” 

“Yes, I’m actually here. No you’re not dreaming. Surprise. I’m not dead.”

“Stiles-“ Derek started, but Stiles interrupted.

“Derek, I’ll explain everything. Just let me call my dad so he stops worrying, okay?” Derek nodded, gesturing to his phone on his night stand.

Stiles called his dad and explained how he fell asleep and was now going to explain what had happened and he was gonna call him again when he was done explaining, and he was sorry for missing dinner.

Then he explained everything to Derek. Every last part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve decided I’m just updated when I feel like it because I have nothing better to do and I like procrastinating:/  
> All mistakes are mine and feedback would be very appreciated!!  
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for this chapter being short! I’ve been busy with online schooling(it’s all really confusing for me I suck with technology) so plz try to bare with me!  
> All mistakes are mine and feedback would be very appreciated!!  
> Thanks for reading :))

Chapter 12  
Stiles POV

After Stiles was done telling everything to Derek, they sat there for awhile in silence. Stiles looked at Derek, and Derek looked downright miserable. He looked guilty, and Stiles hated it. It wasn’t Derek’s fault.

“So. Have you told anyone else?”

“Just my dad. I was hoping we could just call a pack meeting and I’d just explain it then, because I don’t want to have to tell it a whole bunch of times.”

Derek nods. Stiles knew he understood.

“Okay. Whenever you’re ready.”

Stiles nodded. He wasn’t ready yet, but he knew he’d be ready soon enough. He felt bad for leaving Scott and Erica and the rest of the pack in the dark of his existence, and he knew he should just notify them he was alive, but he couldn’t. Not yet.

Derek was easy to tell. He’d went through hell and back before. He would understand. He was simple.

“Yeah. Uh, can I use your phone to call my dad? He wanted me to call him so he could come pick me up.”

“No, I can drop you off.”

Stiles was surprised at that. He didn’t expect Derek to want to hang out with him anymore than he had. That kiss was an accident, Stiles could tell. Derek regretted it. He was just caught up in the moment, and who could blame him?

“Uhm okay. Lemme just get my shoes on...”

Derek was already gone by the time Stiles said “just”. He went out the door to start the Camaro, and Stiles just stared at his back, watching him trail away.

-

The ride home was mostly silent, besides a radio playing. It was to quiet for Stiles to understand much, but he didn’t dare ask for it to be turned up.

Derek was nodding his head along to the beat that Stiles couldn’t make out, and Stiles had to admit it was kinda adorable. He looked younger somehow like that, almost as young as when he was sleeping. He looked relaxed.

Stiles realized he rarely even saw Derek relaxed, much less bobbing his head to music. Stiles wish he saw this side more often, but knew it was a far away dream.

When the pulled up Derek did not get up and romantically open the front door for Stiles which Stiles had to admit was a tad bit disappointing.

Okay it was more than a tad bit disappointing, but not the point.

But hey, at least he waited to leave until Stiles got into the house. That was something, right?

When he walked in and kicked off his shoes his dad was waiting for him on the couch. His dad immediately got up and hugged him, which Stiles thought was odd but he wasn’t upset, at all. He actually really liked it.

“Hey kiddo, I bought Chinese.”

“You know you’re not supposed to have that.” Stiles said with a frown after he realized that his dad has probably been eating like this for the past two months.

“How many vegetables have you ate? And how much fast food have you ate?”

His dad just chuckled, which was not an answer.

Stiles let go of his dad and walked to the fridge, and opened it. Not a fruit or vegetable in sight. 

“Dad! We are not having Chinese tonight! You are going to the store and picking up the list of stuff I will write down on a paper right now!”

“Stiles-“

“Eh. No buts.” Stiles looked at his dad. 

“I will make a stir fry, and we can catch up on all the sports TV you love to watch. Sound like a plan?”

His dad mumbled under his breath something about how ridiculous this was, but Stiles ignored it and made a list of food for his dad.

-

After his dad went and got all the food, Stiles started cooking. He loved cooking. Everything about it. He loved the rhythm, how if you did everything correctly it would turn out right. There would be no surprises.

But what he loved most about cooking and baking was that he and his mother did it all the time together. They mostly made cookies and treats that were way over 75% sugar, but Stiles back then loved it. 

Cooking and baking always brought back good memories. Comfort. He could still remember the last cookies he and his mother made together before she was diagnosed with her cancer.

-

“Stiles! Come down here! I just got the cookie ingredients!” Claudia yelled to her son. 

Stiles came running downstairs with a huge grin across his face. He always loved cookies. And they were doing chocolate chip today, his favorite.

“I’m coming! Don’t start with out me!” Stiles shouted once he was running downstairs in his young squeaky voice.

“I won’t.” Claudia responded once Stiles was in the kitchen. Stiles looked absolutely thrilled and Claudia loved the look on her sons face.

“We better not get flour everywhere like last time. Daddy wasn’t to happy about that.” Claudia said half way seriously, and Stiles just giggled.

“Ahhhh but that’s the best part!” Stiles responded, a goofy grin on his face.

They started making cookies, Stiles trying to crack the eggs but the shell would fall into the bowl anyways. He frowned at that.

“Don’t worry honey. Even I get the shell in the bowl sometimes. It’s a hard skill.”

Stiles looked up at his mom and smiled. She always made him feel better.

“Really?” He said with disbelief all over his face. “But you’re an adult. You’re all tall and strong and you’re a really good cook.”

Claudia chuckled at that. 

“Everyone messes up Stiles, even adult.” Stiles shook his head, obviously not believing his mom, because in his young mind adults could do everything. They always got the bad guys.

They continued to make cookies with no incident, the flour not making to much of a mess.

Only a little.

When Claudia was putting in the first pan of cookies Stiles snuck some cookie dough, because how could he resist?

“Stiles!” His mom exclaimed in fake horror “Did you just eat the cookie dough?” Stiles giggled at her tone.

“Yes. I did. And it’s in my tummy now.” Claudia’s mouth opened in fake shock, and the she buried Stiles in a hug.

“Well I guess I’ll have to somehow get it out...” Claudia started tickling Stiles stomach and he started laughing.

“S-stop” he said between bursts of laughter “M-mom I’m eight now! I’m too old-“ he burst into a fit of giggles.

“Ahhh I think I feel the cookie dough!”

“Mom!” Stiles giggled.

They did this for awhile, Stiles uncontrollably laughing while his mom ‘looked’ for the cookie dough, which she coincidentally couldn’t find anywhere. 

Then she smelt something.

“Stiles! The cookies!” She set him down gently and went to go get some oven mitts.

Stiles looked around confused, but then he smelt it too. The cookies were burning.

“Mom!” He exclaimed as she took out the burnt cookies which were completely black.

Claudia looked at the cookies and let out a laugh. 

“Looks like we’re stuck with cookie dough today honey.”

Stiles grinned and raced to grab a spoon. He was going to eat all of the cookie dough.

-

Fifteen minutes later the sheriff walked in, and he found his wife and son sitting on the kitchen floor eating cookie dough, with a dozen of burnt to crisp cookies on the floor.

He just looked at the them and sighed when Stiles and his wife looked at him guilty.

“I don’t even wanna know. Do you guys want pizza tonight?”

A grin spread across Stiles face so bright it could light up any room.

-

Stiles was knocked back into reality by his dad asking if he was almost down. He looked down at the stir fry he was making and gladly noticed it somehow wasn’t burnt, but it was on the way to being burnt.

He quickly put it on two plates, got to glasses of water for him and his dad, and went to go watch the latest basketball game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like I really needed to include this scene between Stiles and his mom, so I did:)  
> All mistakes are mine and feedback would be very appreciated!!  
> Thanks for reading:))


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for like completely ghosting you guys for two weeks, I’ve been busy with school work:/ this chapter is a bit longer though, so hopefully that makes up for it!  
> All mistakes are mine and feedback would be very appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading:)

Chapter 13  
Stiles POV

Stiles must of fell asleep sometimes into the second quarter as he woke up on the couch. His dad wasn’t home today, and since he had not been eating well since Stiles was gone he decided to look for new, healthy recipes on his phone.

Shit. Phone. He’ll have to talk to his dad about that.

He decided then, since he didn’t have a goddamn phone, he would use his laptop, which now he thought about it would probably be easier anyways.

Before he ran upstairs he grabbed a banana, as he now knew he should definitely gain some weight. So he needed to actually eat. He shuddered at the thought.

Now that he thought about it more since he had nothing else to do while eating his banana, it was probably his lack of food in general that kept him alive. 

Now that might sound really, really odd, but since he was used to his body running of barely any food, it was probably the only reason he was strong enough to kick Matt’s little goonies asses.

He knew that probably wasn’t a good thing, but hey, it did help him a tiny bit.

He sighed.

When he finally finished his banana, he ran upstairs. He decided he should take another shower because why not, and he definitely needed to brush his teeth.

-

After he did his personal hygiene, he hopped onto his computer and by habit checked his email. Holy shit. He had hundreds of emails.

He was confused for a hot second, then somehow comprehended in his shocked mine set that people had been emailing him to tell them how much he loved him and missed him, ect.

He guessed it made sense, in a twisted way. Like, on gmail, you were still talking to them, even if they didn’t exist. The more he thought about it the more it made sense.

They were trying to cling to something left of him. 

He scrolled through the emails, and damn, everyone must being doing it because he was pretty sure he saw an email from every single one of his classmates. Even Greenberg for gods sakes. 

He didn’t take the time to read them, because he knew he’d be an emotional wreck if he tried. Hell, he could barely read the first some words you could just see.

He also noticed there was more from the pack then everyone else. Derek, Scott, Jackson, Boyd, Isaac, Erica. He’s seen at least five emails from each of them separately. Some more than others.

He closed out of his email, and finally checked some new food recipes, though his mind wasn’t in it. He wanted to be at school, talking, laughing, and joking with all his buddies. 

He even missed Coach’s snark remarks about literally everything.

That’s when he knew that he was fucked. He never missed Coach.

Since his mind wasn’t focusing on the recipes, or more accurately couldn’t, he decided to call Derek on the house phone.

He wanted to have a pack meeting with everyone after lacrosse practice. He missed everyone so much it was like a physical pain in his stomach and heart. Sometimes even his head hurt from missing them, but that could also be from an concussion.

He called Derek, and Derek answered on the first ring. He really needed a job.

“Stiles?!” He said worriedly, “Is everything alright? Do you want me to come over?”

“Woah woah big guy, calm down. I’m fine. I just wanted you to schedule a pack meeting for after lacrosse practice if that’s good with everyone?”

“Oh.” Derek’s voice full of relief Stiles wasn’t dying a painful death. He really needed to be more optimistic.

“Yeah, I can do that. My house?”

Stiles nodded than after a second came to the conclusion that he probably definitely had a concussion because who nods on the phone? He was a goner.

After a while he replied with a yeah, because he realized he hadn’t replied with anything.

“Anything else? Everything going okay?”

“Yes Derek, I’m completely fine. Ten out of ten okayyy.” He drew ‘okay’ out for a bit longer than necessary.

“Okay.” Derek replied with his usual moodiness. “Bye then, see you soon.”

“Bye.”

Stiles hung up after that, and stared at the wall. He was smiling. Shit. When had he started smiling? He was such a goner.

-

For the rest of the afternoon he planned not to do much besides catch up with his TV shows , which were as dramatic and comforting as ever, which he really enjoyed.

While watching he snacked on chips, but he couldn’t eat much as his stomach wouldn’t allow it.

But after a couple episodes, he was bored. He had a lot more to catch up on, but he wasn’t really good at binge watching shows. He tried gaming, but that wasn’t really helping either.

He sighed and then tried to read. He looked at his book piles, and noticed a few spark ones. Huh. That might be helpful for his current situation, considering he had no idea what Matt had done to him.

He had tried to use his spark to lift a pencil, but he couldn’t even make it wiggle. It frustrated him because he had no fucking idea what the hell it was. He’d never heard or something like this, something that could take supernatural powers away. 

It was very curious, maybe he could take away werewolf powers as well. He chuckled to himself. Did he really just think “very curious”? He was turning into Deaton-

Deaton!

Deaton would know. He knows random shit like this. Stiles was disappointed in himself for not thinking about it before.

It was only 2:30, and he was planning to head to Derek’s at 4:30, so he had plenty of time, and if he was a little late to Derek’s it’d be okay.

He drove to the gas station before stopping at Deatons, low on gas. Luckily he didn’t have to go inside because it was a pay pump.

He then stopped and Deatons, made sure there was no cars around, and headed inside.

-

When he entered Deaton didn’t even looked the tiniest bit surprised, which bothered Stiles but it was Deaton. 

“Hello Stiles. Nice to see you. Would you like anything?” Deaton said, he voice completely calm.

“Uhmmmm yeah. Matt did something to me. He took away my spark, so I can’t do anything magic related.” Stiles replied nervously. For all he knew he was dying. 

He almost snorted at his dramatic thought.

“Huh. Very curious,” Stiles winger but if Deaton noticed he didn’t acknowledge it, “Did you see what he did to you?”

“Well, he sorta injected me with something, while I was sleeping so no. But I can’t even feel magic, it’s like a void was leftover.”

Deaton hummed. 

“That makes things harder. I’ll look into it. Come back next Tuesday, a week from now.” Stiles nodded. 

He wasn’t really surprised Deaton didn’t know what it was, but he was still pretty disappointed. Mostly in himself.

He should have demanded what Matt did to him. It would have made things easier. Even knowing what color it was, if it was a liquid or a type of food. He should know.

He realized he was just standing there, so he nodded and headed out with one last look at Deaton. Deaton has a wistful look on his face that slightly bothered Stiles, for what reason, he had no idea.

-

He arrived at Derek’s house twenty minutes later, not realizing how long it took for him to get gas and see Deaton, as it was already 4:35 when he arrived.

The rest of the pack should show up around 4:45 as practice ended usually at 4:30, sometimes later and sometimes earlier. Stiles didn’t really mind how early he was, as it gave him some time to think things through.

He still didn’t know exactly how much he should share, as Erica would definitely murder Matt if she knew. Stiles couldn’t blame her, he’d do the same for her.

He sat in the car, not brave enough to go one on one with Derek again. When he was with Matt kidnapped obviously he didn’t have any time to consider how he felt, but now his brain wandered freely.

Did Derek actually like him, or was the kiss just a hoax, a one type sorta deal? Or was it all some sorta sick prank they wanted to play on him? He means, yeah, the kiss was pretty fucking hot, but, he knew more than most people how easily Derek could fake feelings.

He sat in his jeep and let his mind drift off, to where, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

-  
Erica’s POV

Erica sat on the bench watching everyone get done with lacrosse, and wondered why Derek was calling a pack meeting.

He hasn’t called many since the incident.

She winced.

She knew she shouldn’t think of Stiles death as an incident, but if she thought about it any other way it brought tears to her eyes.

She missed him. So much.

She didn’t realize how much she would miss him until he was gone. She needed a Batman, and Stiles is the only one who would ever have that spot.

She wanted to cry now, but she couldn’t. She had to stay strong. She swore the day after Stiles funeral she wouldn’t cry again. 

She knew Stiles would hate her moping over him and not doing anything else, so if she didn’t have any reason to be strong for herself, she’d be strong for him.

-

At the end of lacrosse she hopped into Boyd’s car. Derek has bought it for him a couple months ago, just in case Stiles couldn’t haul them around.

Now he wouldn’t ever again.

While they drove to Derek’s she tried to think of anything to get her mind of Stiles, knowing the whole car could smell her misery.

She tried thinking of lacrosse, school, the latest gossip, but nothing worked. She sighed. They were pulling up any-

What. The. Fuck.

-  
Stiles POV

He saw Boyd’s cad pull up, and the confused look on their faces. They hadn’t seen him yet, and he panicked. What should he do? 

He couldn’t exactly just walk out, (well he could but he didn’t think that’d be the best way to deal with it), but he also couldn’t just stay in his jeep. Shit.

He decided fuck it. He was just gonna walk out.

-  
Derek’s POV

He heard the commotion before he saw it. That didn’t really surprise him if he was being honest.

Stiles had gotten to his loft awhile ago, as he heard his loud ass jeep, but he had stayed in his jeep which slightly disappointed Derek. Which it shouldn’t have. Derek sighed. He was so fucked.

He heard what sounded like Erica scream, and Boyd’s car slam on the breaks. Scott would be here soon on his bike, with Isaac riding on the back. Then Jackson would show up late, as always, trying to make a dramatic entrance.

He knew as soon as Scott and Isaac arrived, as Scott also screamed, a bit like Erica. Okay, a lot like Erica. Not the point.

He heard them coming upstairs, and he could smell their happiness. Even though he would never admit it, that smell made him happy too.

-  
Stiles POV

When he had walked out of the car, Erica had scare the shit out of him by screaming bloody murder. He winced not only for himself, but for Boyd who had super-hearing. 

Erica had basically leaped out of the car and into Stiles arms. 

“Oh!! My!! God!! You’re real! You’re here!” She pushed him back.

“What the fuck happened? How are you here? You better explain. Now.” He smiled. She still was a punk, with a sassy attitude.

“Long story. That’s why Derek called a pack meeting, I’m going to tell you guys what happened once everyone arrives.” She made a face at that, obviously wanting to know what happened to him at the current moment, but didn’t complain.

Boyd was just kinda sitting in his car in shock, not having moved one bit. Boyd did look extremely happy though, Stiles thought smugly. Maybe Boyd did like him after all.

A few moments later Scott pulled up with Isaac in tow, and Stiles once again winced at Scott’s scream, which sounded suspiciously a lot like Erica. Stiles would have to teach him how to manly scream. 

Scratch that. Derek would have to teach them both.

Stiles grinned at his buddy, and Scott also completely smashed him in a hug. He would definitely have bruises, but he didn’t care.

Like Erica, Scott was very confused but concerned where the hell he had been for the past two months, when he’d been presumed dead. Stiles answered with the same thing he told Erica, that’s why he had called the pack meeting. Or more accurately Derek had called it.

After Scott was done basically squeezing him to death, he turned around, ready to go up into the loft, but was surprised when Isaac come in front of him and hugged him.

It was a short hug, and a little bit awkward, but Stiles could tell he was trying. He loved him for that. Isaac was totally a marshmallow, even if he denied. Stiles patted him on the back after the short hug, and headed up to the loft, everyone in the pack besides Jackson in tow.

He wasn’t really worried about Jackson, since everyone in the pack said he always showed up late to be a little dramatic (more like little shit Stiles could not help from thinking) and so he’d be here soon. Stiles didn’t really care if he was being honest if Jackson even showed up. He’s always been an asshole.

They got to the top and walked into Derek’s loft. Derek was sitting on a chair reading a book that Stiles didn’t recognize, and he was surprised about that. He knew and read a ton of books, and had even more on his reading list. 

Derek didn’t move at first when they walked in, but after what seemed to be him finishing his page, he set the book down, and totally dog eared the page. Stiles would not accept that damage to any book, even if it was one he’d never read.

No book deserved that type of abuse.

“Derek. Get a bookmark. Now.” Stiles said stoically while everyone else shuffled to Derek’s big ass couch. 

Derek just looked slightly amused, that complete bastard. Then Derek raised his eyebrows as if to say ‘Oh? And why should I?’

Stiles glared.

He looked around for a bookmark to throw at Derek(he wasn’t feeling the niceness of tossing or just giving it to Derek) but when finally found a receipt and turned to throw it at Derek, Derek surprised him with having a actual bookmark.

Huh. And he was using it. No dog ears in sight.

He pondered for a second about making a dog joke but decided against it. Derek had used a bookmark, as Stiles had asked, and it was to late anyways as Derek was also walking to the couch.

Stiles followed.

Once everyone was settled, Jackson chose that moment to barge in. If he noticed Stiles was there, he didn’t let in on it. He just plopped on his chair, that he had insisted on getting. Stiles barely had enough self control to not roll his eyes.

Everyone was now staring at him, obviously waiting for the story. Besides Derek. He had sat next to Derek, and Derek kept raising his hand as if he wanted to do something, but he never followed through. 

Stiles just sighed, and started his story.

-

He left out some parts, knowing that he got into to much detail no one would be able to restrain Erica for going and finding Matt, and completely whopping his ass.

When Stiles was done everyone kinda sat there in shock, besides Jackson (shocker).

“Can I go now? I have a date with Lydia...” he trailed off after everyone gave him a shit look. He shrugged. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, but gestures as if to say ‘nobodies stopping you’ and Jackson nodded and left. What an asshole.

After Jackson left, everyone was a bit tense, worried that Stiles was upset about it. He wasn’t. He tried to show he wasn’t by suggesting they watch a movie.

Everyone seemed relieve that he had wanted to do something as mundane as a movie, and they all agreed.

Erica and Isaac argued over what movie to watch, while Scott made popcorn and Stiles grabbed water. Stiles didn’t know for sure, but since he was nowhere to be seen, Stiles guessed Boyd was in the bathroom. Derek just sat on the couch, saving Stiles a seat. How gentlemanly of him.

After a couple minutes of hot arguing between Isaac and Erica they decided on Mulan, which amused Stiles too the greatest.

Who knew they had a soft spot for Disney movies?

Stiles tossed everyone a bottled water, and Scott put the huge bowl of popcorn in his lap. Isaac settles himself between Scott’s legs on the floor, Erica on Scott’s left, Boyd on Erica’s left, Derek on Scott’s right, Stiles sitting next to Derek.

Of course he’d have to reach over Derek for popcorn. Just his luck.

They started the movie, and Stiles tried to watch it. He really did. He was just really tired, especially from trying to take the spark in him and bring it out in Deatons....

-

Stiles woke warm and cozy. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been in this comfy of a bed, oh wait, that night he slept at Derek’s...

DEREK! Shit. He was at the loft, they were watching mulan, he must of fallen asleep... well he had been exhausted. And it was just his luck.

Stiles listened to see if the movie was still going on, and luckily, it sounded as if it was. Huh. He was upset he missed that movie, their was definitely some eye candy (what?! Can you blame him?!).

Stiles groggily got out of the bed, luckily his breath didn’t feel to bad. Still, besides that, he couldn’t remember how this is the second time he’d been in Derek’s bed. Just this week.

Wow.

And his body wasn’t even upset about it. How could his body betray him like that?! Well, it is a really comfortable and soft warm bed, but that was not the point!

He walked over to where they were all still watching the moving, and realized embarrassingly that he had to have got to Derek’s bed somehow. And that somehow was probably Derek. Fuck. Derek had probably totally bridesmaided him. He didn’t even know if that was a word if he was being honest.

But besides that, he had done it in front of everyone. Well not everyone, but the pack besides Jackson. Stiles mentally winced at his damaged pride. He didn’t know if his pride would ever be the same.

He plopped down next to Derek, not making eye contact, and watched the movie. They were at the part where Mulan had just been discovered. Huh. He had thought he’d slept longer. Oh well. 

They watched the movie in silence, no one commenting on Stiles short nap, which he appreciated.

After the movie finished and Scott and Erica were done asking him questions all along the line of “When are you coming back to school?” and “Are You sure you some want me to kick Matt’s ass?” Which he reassured them the police had it under control. They had to go their job too.

As for the school, he just said next week. His dad said he’d take the rest of the week off, but nothing about next week so he just assumed it meant that he was started next week. Hopefully he would. He was already very far behind, and it was senior year.

After the questions he drove home, softly playing the radio. When he got home his dad wasn’t there, but that didn’t surprise him. He was usually out much later than this, but it would’ve been nice to see him again.

He took a quick shower, read some, and went to sleep. 

While laying in bed, he briefly wondered what he was gonna do tomorrow. He couldn’t go to school, and he didn’t know if news had spread he was alive yet. If it had, maybe he would go to the library. He knew one of his favorite authors published a book last month, maybe the library had it.

He fell asleep thinking of libraries and Derek, the latter he had no idea how it came to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhmm so idk where I’m gonna go with this fic. Any suggestion would be helpful, because i rlly don’t want to ghost this fic completely.  
> All mistakes are mine and feedback would be very appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading:)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Uhm, so stuff happened I’d rather not share, but I just felt I rlly needed to update this so uh here this is, I promise I’m trying as hard as I can lol so yeah here’s this trash

Chapter 14  
Stiles POV

The rest of the week went by quickly, and before Stiles knew it, it was Sunday night the day before school. They had scheduled a pack meeting tonight, and even if they didn’t tell Stiles, he knew it was because they wanted to try and prepare Stiles.

Word had gotten out Thursday what had happened, and it spread like wild fire(no surprise in a town this small) and his dad has made him stay home. At first Stiles thought this was unfair of him, but after all the people showed up at his house he completely agreed.

On Friday some news vans showed up, which frankly Stiles thought was quite ridiculous. Like he had just had someone fake his death, kidnap him, try to sell him, and he ended up two states away.... okay. Maybe not so ridiculous.

After Stiles called his dad they had patrol cars go outside his house to shoo them away which Stiles appreciated. He was in no way about to tell his life story to CNN(yes there was a CNN news van, who knew Beacon Hills would be so interesting?).

At the pack meeting they were having dinner and then just chilling. These were his favorite type of pack meetings, he valued these times, especially after what had happened. Before he hadn’t thought much of those times before, but now he loved them. He could tell everyone else felt the same way.

He was making his signature brownies, which everyone loved. They never figured out the secret ingredient, even with their all smelling noses. He knew Scott was bringing his moms apple pies, which were heaven, Jackson was bringing cookies (most likely store bought), and Isaac and Derek were grilling burgers. Even though it was freezing outside.

Stiles was disappointed he missed thanksgivings. It was always a sad holiday in their household, but it must have been worse with Stiles gone. He hoped the McCalls invited his dad over. He would have to ask Scott at the pack meeting.

Though, even though he missed Thanksgiving he was very happy he hadn’t missed Christmas, which was on Wednesday. Since they had school Monday, they got more time off after New Years which Stiles preferred anyways. He would only have to do school for one day, then he’d be able to catch up on everything during break, which was nice.

He also had yet to go shopping for everyone. He had the pack, which would be pretty simple, his dad and his favorite deputy, no other than Jordan Parrish, and Melissa McCall. Besides that he didn’t have anyone.

He decided he would do that tomorrow after school, as he had nothing else to do. 

-

He drove to Dereks, where they usually had there pack meetings, and parked outside. He was first again, and he didn’t exactly want to see Derek. Okay, maybe he was dying to see Derek, but he didn’t know what to say to him.

The last time he had saw Derek, was at their last pack meeting. Derek hasn’t called or texted, which was sorta disappointing if he was being honest, but also relieving because he hadn’t made a fool out of himself. Yet.

He decided fuck it. What’s the worst that could happen? He walked up the stairs, to the smell of burgers. He walked in and saw Isaac chilling on the couch watching some teen flick show, and Derek grilling. 

Derek looked up as he walked inside, and smiled politely at him. Stiles returned it. Isaac full on got up and hugged him, and Stiles could tell he was trying to scent him, rubbing his head on Stiles neck. It pleased Stiles.

Stiles walked with Isaac still clutching him to the counter top and set his brownies down.

“Hi to you too Isaac.” Stiles said teasingly. Isaac smiled back at him.

“Hello. Excited for school tomorrow?” 

“Surprisingly, I am. Being stuck in the house is super boring, and school is better than nothing.”

Isaac snorted.

“I don’t know about that, but sure,” Isaac pauses and glances at the door. “Boyd and Erica are here.” He shouted to Derek, which he did not need to, and it upset Stiles because he shouted directly in his ear.

“Isaac! Way to make a man deaf!” Stiles exclaimed, mostly teasingly, and tried to back of to go greet Erica and Boyd who were probably about to walk in. Isaac chuckled, not looking guilty at all, and did not let him go.

“Fine. They can join our little group hug.” Stiles huffed.

A second later Erica and Boyd walked in, Boyd going to help Derek, Erica immediately joining the   
hug.

“A group hug sounds great.” Erica said smugly, obviously having heard Stiles before. Stiles just smiled and shook his head. 

After about ten minutes everyone had shown up, and Stiles had finally gotten away from Erica and Isaac, but still missed their unfair warmth.

They were currently eating, everyone having an easy group conversation, Stiles making a smart ass remark every now and then, like old time. He loved it.

But he could not help but notice how Derek was especially quiet tonight. Usually he at least spoke with his eyebrows, if he didn’t want to actually speak. Tonight he just kept stealing glances at Stiles when Stiles thought he wasn’t looking, but Stiles totally noticed. 

Stiles had tried to return the glances, but Derek always looked away as soon as Stiles looked back. It confused Stiles, it confused him a lot. Did Derek like him and was trying in a pathetic way to shoot his shot, or was he trying to discreetly say that he wanted to tell Stiles he didn’t like him? Stiles honestly couldn’t tell.

So for the rest of the dinner that kept happening, and even though it was bothering him he wasn’t gonna let it ruin his night with the pack. He was sitting next to Scott and Erica, and they had scooted so close to him that he was starting to over heat, so he awkwardly tried to take his hoodie off. He might’ve elbowed them both a couple times, but they didn’t give him anymore room.

When he finally squeezed out of the hoodie he realized his shirt had completely rid up on him(the betrayal was real) and he quickly shoved it down, glancing to see if anyone noticed him, and how skinny he was.

Since luck was completely and totally with him, Derek was staring at him. And he didn’t even look away when Stiles looked back. Derek’s eyes flickered down at his chest, and it was obvious he could tell how skinny he was. Stiles shrugged, and Derek looked pissed.

Not at him, Stiles realized, but at Matt. If he was skinny before the kidnapping he was basically a skeleton afterwards. Shit. And he hadn’t been eating much, as he got a stomach ache after a couple bites... he dropped his hoodie on his floor, and kicked it away. He’d deal with that later.

The rest of the dinner went awkwardly, everyone noticing Derek was upset but no one besides Stiles knowing why. Eventually, while everyone was leaving, Derek pulled Stiles aside. They waited for everyone to leave as Isaac was staying at Scott’s tonight.

“Have you been eating.” Derek said bluntly, not in question form if Stiles was being honest.

“Uh, yeah. It’s just my stomach can’t handle more than a couple bites without me feeling nauseous.” Stiles responded nervously, feeling as he was in trouble.

“Try to eat more. Please. You look terrible.” Wow. Didn’t even try to sugar coat it. Stiles felt he should be offended, and probably would be offended, but he knew it was true. He could easily count his ribs.

“Okay.. I will. Happy?” Derek grunted and Stiles took that as a yes. He also thought while he was here he mine as well ask about Christmas.

“What do you want for Christmas?” Stiles asked, and Derek looked like someone just stole his puppy.

“What?” Stiles added after feeling pretty damn self conscious, like it was a simple question dude.

“Uh, Nothing. Just no one has asked me that question for a long time.” Stiles felt a sudden stab of guilt, they hadn’t included Derek for Christmas in previous years. He never gave a second thought on how lonely he must be, and it saddened Stiles from how naive and selfishly thought he had been.

“So... anything? Maybe like uh, a um, steak?” It was the first thing that popped into Stiles mind and he immediately winced and tried to take it back. “Woah woah there I didn’t mean like that that’s a shit present-“

“It’s fine Stiles.” Stiles glanced at him and he seemed to be holding in a laugh. Bastard. “Maybe a book. I like reading but can never find any good new material.”

Stiles nodded, he could do that. He has read his fair share of underrated books, he could do this. They had a local bookstore that he could stop by on his way to the mall for Lydia’s present and maybe some of the other pack members.

He nodded and started to leave when Derek blurted out.

“Do you want anything?” Stiles grinned.

“Uhm, off the top of my not anything, oh wait! The new game that came out would be nice.” Stiles rambles, as he can feel Dereks stare on the back of his neck.

He could almost feel the smirk on Dereks face as he walked out, that bastard.

-

He got home, and he realized his hoodie was still at Dereks house.

“Shit.” He said out loud to no one, or so he thought so till he heard Scott’s laugh.

“Oh, uh, hello! Why are you here..?” Stiles asked confusedly, as he and Scott hadn’t hung out in forever... oh. Maybe that’s why.

“Because we haven’t hung out in forever,” Yup. “And can’t I just hang out with my bestie?”

“I mean sure... okay. Wanna watch Star Wars?” Stiles asked hopefully even though he knew Scott would say no, as always.

“Why do you keep asking? Anyways, I was hoping we could just play Call of Duty?”

“Sure dude. I have mastered the game FYI, with all my free time so good luck.”

“You’re on.” Scott replies with a shit eating grin, and just like that it was like old times. Stiles kicked Scott’s butt, quite literally like always, even before he mastered it. Werewolf reactions didn’t help Scott in COD much.

They played until his dad got home at 1 AM and Stiles loved it. It was one of the most relaxing times he’s had in awhile, and he missed it. A lot.

When he dad walked into the room to send Scott home, Stiles watched as he left.

-

The next day at school he got all his homework, which was a fucking lot. You’d think after being kidnapped for two months they’d cut some slack on him, but apparently not. He had so much work to do he was certain they’d be no parties for him this break.

Afterwards he went shopping for he pack, getting Isaac a notebook set with pens as he has already lost/ or used his old ones, Lydia a pair of sandals (she complained how she grew out of her old ones), Boyd a new marvel movie, Jackson a bunny hat because why the fuck not, Scott a pair of roller blades (he didn’t know what else to get him don’t judge), and Erica a Cat Woman baseball cap. Overall he was satisfied for them, but currently he was looking through the bookstore for a book for Derek.

He himself preferred hard cover books, so he only really checked out the hard cover books. There was a couple that sounded interesting, like The Cruel Prince by Holly Black and Red Queen by Victoria Aveyard, but decided he wanted a romance novel for Derek as some what of a joke. 

After looking through them for quite a bit, so long the worker was shooting glances at him, he finally decided for What If It’s Us. It was a book about to guys who meet at a post office and then go in a huge search to find each other again, both intrigued by each other. 

It was a gay romance, and you can’t go wrong with those. They were Stiles favorite. He purchased the book, the worker still looking at him weird, and walked out.

Sitting in his car in front of the bookstore, he decided he should pick up his hoodie from Derek. He had nothing better to do, especially since he didn’t wanna start his homework just yet.

He drove to Dereks and pulled up, and walked inside, trying to act calm but in reality his heart was like a jack rabbit, completely betraying him. Rude.

“Uh, Derek?” He said outside the door. He wanted to know if Derek was there or not, because who knew if he was?

“Yes Stiles?” Fuck. He wasn’t suppose to be there.

“Uhm. I left my hoodie here and was hoping I could pick it up, because it is my favorite hoodie and like I should probably grab it as-“

“Okay Stiles, I understand. You can come in, you know.”

“Oh yeah...” Stiles mumbled to himself, while walking inside.

Derek stood in the center of the room, and if he didn’t give off his usualness Stiles would have thought it to be awkward, but somehow Derek made it not awkward but tense. Derek was always tense.

Stiles gulped suddenly nervous for literally no reason as he spotting his hoodie in Derek’s arms.

“So uh, hoodie?” Stiles asked nervously though he had no reason to be nervous.

“Yeah.” Derek replied tersely, and walked over to the door and handed over the hoodie, but it looked as he did it hesitantly. Stiles just shook it off as his imagination, as he did have quite a big one.

Derek met his eyes, and Stiles felt the need to squirm under his gaze. But as he was a STILINSKI for gods sake, his dad the bloody SHERIFF, he would not squirm under Derek Hale’s gaze.

Okay. Maybe he will squirm a little. 

No. He is not squirming as that is unmanly he is simply very manly moving around a bit. Yes.

Derek just raised an eyebrow. Ass.

Stiles realized he hadn’t even took the darn hoodie and quickly moved to snatch it from Derek’s grasp but apparently Derek had the same idea but to hand it to them, so they met each others fist awkwardly.

“Uhm. Boom?” Stiles said needing to fill the silence.

He could swear he saw a slight upward twitch in Derek’s lips, not that he was staring for gods stakes he needed to stop, and he himself smiled and took the hoodie slowly from Derek.

“Thank you.” Stiles said politely, because not saying thank you would be considered rude even though there was no need to say it but he said it anyways.

“No problem.” Stiles grinned at the response. Derek just raised his eyebrows.

“Anything else?” Derek said, and wow could he only say two words at a time like he needed to enlarge his vocabulary- why is Derek looking at him so weird- shit. He said that part out loud. Uhm. Fuck.

“No.” Stiles blinked in response.

“Uhm, thanks for my hoodie again and uh I’ll be sure to uh call you later-“ he mentally smacked himself, like Derek would answer, they aren’t even friends- “but uh I really better get going see you soon!” Stiles finished, his back already turned and walking away-

“Stiles, you’re phone was ruined, remember? You don’t have my number.” Derek said curtly, aND YES HE CAN SAY MORE THAN TWO WORDS THIS IS IMPROVEMENT and he should probably respond.

“Uh, I may have sorta memorized our number so it’ll be fine.” Stiles blurted out and oh my god he needed a filter for his mouth and now did he just really admit he had Derek Hale’s phone number memorized. Also was Derek implying he would answer?! If he did what would Stiles even talk about he hadn’t been planning on actually calling but if Derek expected him to, he would have to, right? Ah shit.

What has he got himself into?

“-do that.” Shit. Derek had been talking and Stiles really needed to listen more.

“Uhm. Sure! Yeah of course, but I really better be going now.” Stiles resumed his “walking” which was more like fast walking/jogging at this point, and as he walked away he could basically hear Derek’s sigh. He wondered what he agreed too, or if it was even a question, but decided it didn’t matter.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. Yeah. Gods help me.  
> Also!!!! Fuck!!! Sorry!!! My dumbass brain forget his car is kinda ruined so sorry about that plot whole, I’m too lazy to fix it so uh his Jeep is still alive somehow. And also if anything is inaccurate with the kidnapping and police stuff that will be coming up uh sorry I’m not an expert, comment and I’ll change it tho!  
> Also again, this work is un-betad so if I made any mistakes sorry


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Widjidkekdk oML LAST CHAPTER HERE WE ARE!!! Of my first fic too✨😼 so just wanted to say thank you for those who stick around, ily! Also, yes ik there is many plot holes and grammar mistakes but oh well🤡

The next morning Stiles woke up tired as hell even though he got to bed by 10. His body was really betraying him recently.

He walked to the bathroom, did his routine, and walked downstairs to find his dad making a actual healthy breakfast of egg whites, wheat toast (with low fat butter of course), and the orange juice Stiles had picked up the other day.

Stiles smiled widely, this was like the first time in forever his dad had made a healthy breakfast (or anything healthy in that case). He wondered what the occasion was. So he asked.

“What’s the occasion, oh father of thy?” Stiles said dramatically as he could, because he felt like it. His dad just sighed.

“It’s our first holiday together in a long time.”

“It’s only Christmas Eve though.” Stiles replied curiously. 

“I have work tomorrow,” ah, makes sense. “so I wanted to do something special today. Does this work?” Stiles grinned. It definitely worked. 11/10.

He spent the rest of the day with his father, watching a recorded baseball game that the Mets actually won (didn’t happen often), and just catching up on each other. Stiles found out that the first court meeting would be in 4 days on the 28th. Stiles had to attend, but honestly he wasn’t too nervous.

He wasn’t the guilty one, Matt was. Matt. He had to stop thinking of Matt- 

“Hey Stiles?” Good, a interruption.

“Yeah pops?”

“Is something going on between you and Derek?” He spit out his water, mostly because if he didn’t he would’ve chocked and choking is not fun.

“Hey! I just asked a question! Clean that up, but with the paper towels.” Stiles just nodded and got up to grab them from the kitchen. What was going on between him and Derek?! Nothing! Nothing at all, zilch, nada. Which might’ve been the issue...

He grabbed the paper towels and returned to the living room, and started wiping up his water, which got like everywhere now that he was looking.

“So? You and Derek?” His dad prompted.

“Nothing. Nothing is going on between us, at all.” Stiles said with what he tried to add finality to it, but it mostly sounded like a sad fish. Shit.

“Uhuh. And you don’t look to happy about that.” His dad stated, which, like well no shit. Stiles sighed. It wasn’t his dads fault even if he wanted someone to blame.

“It’s... complicated.” There. That was a good word to describe it. Complicated.

“He likes you, you know. I see the way he looks at you. It’s how I looked at your mom.” Stiles was shocked his dad even mentioned their mom, he rarely did. And if he did Stiles was the one that brought it up.

“Well, he’s just being caring. The pack alpha. All that shiz.” Noah just raised his eyebrows, clearly skeptical.

“Just leave it, please?” Stiles practically begged, and yes he was being over dramatic but he didn’t want to deal with this right now. Or ever. 

“For today.” Yes. Okay good.

“Thank you, dad. I love you.”

“I love you too kiddo.”

-

That evening after dinner he wrapped the packs presents, and said a quick goodbye to his dad and headed over to Dereks.

He knew he was about five to ten minutes late when he showed up, as wrapping the presents so late had took longer than he’d expected. And he was the last one to show up, he concluded after seeing everyone’s cars. Wonderful.

Actually it was wonderful lmao he got to make a grand entrance. Yes! Points to him. Plus he wouldn’t be alone with Derek. Even if he maybe wanted to be, a little bit. 

He got out and grabbed his bin full of presents, which surprisingly weighed quite a bit (or not so surprisingly since Stiles could barely walk up the stairs without getting out of breath), and walked up to Derek’s loft.

When he arrived, everyone was sitting at the table, apparently waiting for him.

“Finally. Took you long enough.” Jackson said, but with little snark in his tone(for once). “Hey! Stiles! You better get over here, we’ve been waiting to open presents and I want to open the one Allison got me.” Scott whined, like his usual self, and Erica and Boyd were talking, Isaac and Derek kinda just sitting there, and it was the most normal it had been in what felt like forever. Stiles loved it.

-

After Stiles had passed out his presents to all the pack members, and got all his, which was way to many if he was being honest, the pack all bought him two. Besides Derek, which kinda annoyed him, but hey, at least Derek got him one present. Even if Isaac or one of the other pack members had to remind him- nope. Stiles was not doing this on Christmas Eve. He refused.

Scott got a rose in a box with a note that said “you’ll get the real present later” from Allison, and Stiles didn’t even want to know if he was being completely honest. He was just thankful Allison wasn’t at the pack Christmas get together.

Stiles opened his present from Erica first, which was a Batman t-shirt and matching Batman pair of pjs. Stiles laughed out loud when he saw it, he had another shirt close to the T-shirt, but also the fact that he had got Erica a Cat Women hat. He waited for Erica to open his present from him, ready to see her reaction.

Once she did, she smiled a honest smile.

“Great minds think alike, huh?” Stiles asked smirking.

“Or we just have a platonic soulmate bond and you felt me buy something Batman unconsciously and you bought Cat woman as well.” Erica replied, her grin turning into a smirk.

“Ah, babe, we’re gonna make your boyfriend jealous.” Boyd just shook his head. Erica cackled. Stiles loved it here.

-

Stiles opened all his presents, besides Derek’s (he was nervous okay-) and he was so far happy with what he got. Isaac bought him a Mets cap and jersey, Scott got him AirPods, and a black case for them, which Stiles reminded him that Stiles couldn’t use them so they were therefore useless, but Scott just shrugged. Boyd had gotten him a simple blue crew neck which Stiles actually really liked (it was hella soft) and a bag of Stiles favorite chips (salt and vinegar. If it doesn’t make your tongue feel numb you aren’t eating enough), and Jackson had just got him a box of expensive (but delicious) chocolate, and a new cologne that basically sang rich.

Most of everyone else had thanked Stiles for his presents, including Derek, and Stiles had thanked mostly everyone for the presents he got.

Stiles had the last present to open, and everyone was watching him, which totally did not make him nervous. Nope (but like for real did they have to stare that hard?). Stiles nervously took Dereks present, and Derek was scrolling through something on his phone while Erica just looked like someone had bought her a puppy.

Stiles unwrapped the present slowly but neatly, curiously peeking at it. It was just a plain box, so he took the scissors on the counter to cut the tape on the box, and slowly opened the box.

Holy shit.

As Stiles took it out carefully and opened it, there it was. Not a prank. 100% real. A brand new iPhone 11 Pro.

As Stiles stared at it, dumb struck, it light up with a notification. It was from just a simple ‘Derek’ as a name, and it was a message saying ‘Merry Christmas Stiles’.

Stiles looked up and saw Derek staring at him, and the rest of the pack was also staring, but Stiles only had eyes for Derek.

“What. The fuck.” Stiles didn’t know what else to say, if he was being honest. 

“Do you not like-“ Derek started, but now as Stiles brain was working he had to interrupt.

“Dude-“

“Don’t call me dude.”

“This! Is an iPhone 11!” Stiles continued, ignoring Derek “Pro!! And is expensive! And you shouldn’t have bought it! I just bought you a book, you shouldn’t have gone all out and I can’t accept this-“

“Stiles.” Derek interrupted, probably not even paying attention to his rant. Rude.

“What?” Stiles didn’t know what else to say.

“Look at your second message.” Stiles looked down and- ‘I hope this makes up for me being an idiot, and that you say yes, but, Stiles, will you go out with me?’

Stiles was gonna die. 

Everyone was staring at him, and he didn’t know what to say. The AirPods made sense now, Scott must’ve known Dereks plan. And all the other pack members. 

Stiles unlocked the phone to respond, his fingers hovering over the keyboard. He faced away so no one could see what he was writing, even if they could hear him typing.

‘I would love to, sourwolf’

EPILOGUE 

It was two weeks later at New Years Eve, and the pack was having a sleep over.

The date with Derek went wonderful, and everything was going smoothly with them. They’d had more dates, but Stiles basically was with Derek all the time.

It was a minute until New Years, and Stiles and the rest of the pack had the countdown on on the TV. On one side of Stiles was Scott, the other Derek. 

Stiles turned to glance at Derek, and Derek was staring right at him. Intensely. Stiles snorted, and Derek rolled his eyes. Classic.

Getting serious when the clock hit 30 seconds left, Stiles started staring at Dereks lips not at all subtly. Derek smirked slightly, but was also staring at Stiles lips. Stiles grinned a little at that.

“FIVE,” the pack started chanting, and Stiles leaned in.

“FOUR,” Derek leaned in as well.

“THREE,” They were an inch apart.

“TWO.” Their foreheads were touching.

“ONE!” Their lips were touching, and Stiles knew it would be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OEJCOS HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED   
> Once again sorry for any mistakes, feedback would be great, and ily lol simp over here-

**Author's Note:**

> So uh there is going to be more chapters!! Don’t worry, I’m not that evil;) Again! This is my first fanfic and there isn’t any betas, so all mistakes are mine!


End file.
